I Need You
by tommydreamiaow
Summary: Batista/Morrison fic. Things like bulimia and anorexia are mentioned here. This is probably the longest thing I have written for FF. Erm, JoMo is beautiful and so is Dave... Puppies and Kittens are cute too. Imma be quiet now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Batista and Morrison fic. I don't own these glorious men or the glorious shows they used to be on.**

Perfect. That's all John needed to be. He barely ate and worked out until he was tired. His best friend Mike told him it was dangerous. Told him that as a free runner you had to eat and work out. Balance it. John didn't even care. He was bulimic and anorexic and he didn't care. Mike would always bring him something to eat in the morning and encourage him to eat. John just didn't know what to do. Mike knew his secret. Mike knew what happened after John ate something. He knew how much John wished and prayed to be perfect. John didn't know that he knew. John didn't think anyone knew. He felt unbearably alone.

"Mikey..."

"What is it JoMo?"

"I have to tell you something..."

"You can tell me anything bro."

"I urm... it's just... I've been trying to lose weight to urm put it lightly."

"How exactly have you been losing weight JoMo?"

"I've been throwing up the food you bring me every morning."

"I know."

"You knew?"

"I've always known."

John burst into tears. He knew right then that he needed help. He had to get help.

"I need help Mikey."

"I know. Which is why I booked you an appointment that starts in about 20 minutes. I've met the doctor and he seems pretty nice. I think you'll like him."

"Will you stay with me in the appointment?"

"Anything you want. They'll probably want to speak to you on your own so I could just wait outside."

"That'd be nice."

Mike smiled at him. John always loved how understanding Mike was. To pass the time they played on Mike's Xbox. Turns out Mike was really bad at Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. John paused the game to look at the clock.

"Should we leave now?"

"Yeah leggo."

"Mikey please never ever say 'leggo' ever again."

"Sorry."

The ride to the clinic was quiet. As soon as they park John refused to get out of the car and it came to the point where his best friend had to physically drag his sexy ass out of the car. It was only then that Mike realised what John was wearing. He was dressed in sweatpants, a black vest and the matching jacket. He had his hair all tied up and out of the way. The clothes looked too big for him and he looked sickly pale.

"JoMo, there's no need to be scared. I'll be there. Holding your hand okay? Unless the doctor asks me to leave I ain't going anywhere. Okay?"

"Okay."

They walked inside the clinic. It was a private clinic and it looked pretty much like your average clinic. Mike walked up to the receptionist and explained that they were there to see a 'Dr. Dave Batista' and that the patient was John Morrison. At the mention of Morrison's name she got all giddy until her boss came and bitch slapped her. Miz had to stifle his laughter, because he was standing in front of her, but John just let it all out and fell to the floor. He laughed until he was red in the face and then a muscular man came and helped him up. John was mesmerized with the sight of him. He had chocolate brown eyes and spikey black hair.

"H-h-hi I'm John Morrison. My friends call me JoMo."

"Batista. Dave Batista. I'm your doctor."

John's head was spinning. For two reasons. One, because he hadn't eaten since Monday (it was now Friday) and two, because he had never met someone as nice as Dave before. Mike looked over at the pair and smiled. After John's break up with Melina, he'd just stop eating at random intervals. Melina had been stringing him along throughout the whole relationship and then dumped him through a text. A text. Then she cut him loose and this time Mike had to pick up the pieces. He sure as hell wasn't going to let John do it because he had already cut his hands doing it so many times before.

"JoMo? I've gotta go check on the boyfriend/protege. I'll be back to pick you up. If you need anything just call me."

"Will do Mikey." John pulled Mike in for a long hug. He held onto Mike as though he was a lifeline. Dr. Dave couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He knew Mike was taken (as he had so obviously stated) but he wanted to be the only person to hold John. After Mike and John finally let go of each other, Dave got John to go into his office. John expected him to carry a clipboard. Dave just said he'd remember it all.

"So, John, can you tell me why you're here?"

"I think I need help."

"What do you need help for baby?"

"Baby?"

"Did I say that? I meant Johnny."

"I'm here because I've been starving myself and throwing up any food that I eat."

"Okay, that's the first step: admitting that you have a problem. Do you remember when it started. And you don't have to tell me if you don't want to okay?"

"Urm, I think it started 7 months ago...

_I'd been dating a fellow wrestler/diva call her what you will. Her name was Melina Perez. Everyone on the roster was trying to get her attention but she only wanted me. She asked me out on a date and I guess you could say we really hit it off because we'd go out almost every night. Sometimes we'd go to each other's hotel rooms. We never did anything more than kissing though. I didn't know why. I didn't really care but I know I could pretty say I was happy. About 2 months later, things started going wrong. We'd argue and she'd tell me how lucky I was to be with her. How pathetic I was when I'd lose a match. Kept telling me about how she was perfect and I was worthless trash. I couldn't take it so I just tried to find an answer. We had a long string of arguments and I would always let her do he breaking up because I care about her. And it was always me who picked up the pieces. After our last 'get back together' she told me it would be us forever. And I believed her. Everything that woman told me. I believed it. She made me feel so fucking special sometimes. We were the 'it' couple. Everyone said we looked so happy. Nobody noticed I was dying on the inside. I was out with all the guys; something we'd always do after a show, and I get a text from Melina telling me that she 'can't do this to herself' and 'wishes it could be different'. She explained how she'd been with some guy the whole time. She said he made her chose between him and me. She chose HIM. From there on out it was only throwing up food because of all the pain and the sadness but after that I started doing it all the time. I had to be PERFECT._

and that's when it all started."

Dave looked like he was about to cry. He walked over to the Shaman of Sexy and helped him up. He stared deep into John's eyes.

"I don't fucking care if I'm not allowed to do this..."

Dave put his hands hands on John's waist and pulled him into a comforting hug. John rested his head on Dave's shoulder.

"Your hair smells nice JoMo. If you want I could go and get you a different doctor. I just can't help but take this personally. I want you to be happy. Will you let me help you?"

"You'd help me by taking me out for dinner."

"Sure. How about I take you to my house and I make you a meal? Would you like that?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Okay I'll text you my address okay?"

"Sure."

Dave pulled John into another hug and snaked his hands down to his perfectly formed ass. John stepped away like he'd been burnt.

"Did I do something?" Dave questioned.

"I just don't like people touching me so much. Sorry."

Dave just smiled and told him that he understood. After all he'd worked with patients like this. He remembered Emily; she would even let her boyfriend hold her hand because she felt so ugly. Batista was going to make this change for John. He knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday rolled on pretty quickly and John, after saying he wouldn't go seventy times, was picking out an outfit for his upcoming night with Dave.

"Mikeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

"What?! You've been calling me for like fifty years. What do you want?"

"Can you help me pick my outfit for my date with Dave?"

Mike face palmed. He could not believe John was doing this to him. In his mind, he thought John was sex on legs. Scratch that. Pretty much everyone thought John was sex on legs. He just wished John would see it too.

"Babe, you're beautiful okay. You'd look great naked in my opinion. I don't think Dave cares, he just wants you there. I know Dave. He's totally into you. Just wear something like your grey skinnies and that black jumper. Alex says you look especially sexy in that."

"I swear you and Alex are in a relationship but you both flirt with me."

"You are the Shaman of Sexy aren't you? Everyone flirts with you. Anyway you should wear your black converse with that outfit and you'll look perfect."

"Perfect... Okay. Thanks for the advice Mikey." He kissed his best friend on the cheek. He quickly got dressed so that Mike would take him to Dave's house. Once Mike pulled up in front of the house, John's jaw dropped. John had never seen a house so big. He knew doctors had gotten paid well but not THAT well. JoMo hadn't even known houses like this existed. Even Miz's jaw dropped.

"Really? Really? Really? REALLY?"

"You've not seen his house before? I thought you guys were friends..."

"Yeah, he never told me he moved houses." Miz muttered under his breath about how he was going to pull all of Dave's hair out. He looked over to John and saw that he was crying. He looked frightened.

"Mikey... he invited me for DINNER. What am I going to do? I just can't... He's gonna make me eat. I'm not sure if I can do this." John was looking down and fumbling with his fingers. He was frightened to the core.

"Hey," Miz said softly "Look at me. He won't force you. He likes you. Like really likes you. He knows what you need: that's love. Dave will give it to you. So get that twink ass of yours in there and impress that guy because you know you like him."

John got out and thanked Mike for the pep talk. Mike explained to John how Dave would take him back to the hotel and drove off.

'_Here goes nothing.' _John thought. He made his way over to Dave's door. Good lord that door was huge. John looked like a gnome compared to the door. He grasped one of the the gold knockers and knocked three times, completely oblivious to the fact that was a bell there. After a while, Dave answered the door. He was dressed in black jeans and a grey hoodie. He looked John over about forty times until he actually complimented him.

"Baby, you look so fucking perfect. I just wanna bend you over my dinner table and- oh I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You just look so beautiful Kitten."

"You don't look so bad yourself Dave."

Dave grabbed John's hand and pulled him into his mansion. As soon as the door closed he pulled John into a loving hug. He smelled John's hair again. He loved the shampoo that John used. He found it refreshing. John pulled away a little and put his arms around Dave's neck because he felt weak at the knees. Who knew he could act like such a school girl? They stayed in that position, looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime (it was like 5 minutes) before they let go. Dave explained to John that he knew what he was going through and that he went out and bought a bunch of ingredients so John could make whatever he wanted.

"You didn't have to that Dave. Seriously."

"I wanted to. I want you to feel better. You don't deserve what she did to you. You were always the one loving. Now it's your turn to be loved. I won't let you feel that way again. I won't let you feel so broken that you have to hurt yourself to feel better. You don't need to feel that way and I refuse to let you. If you feel the way she made you feel, promise you'll talk to me or Mike? He came to me about you when he first noticed and we'd waited for you to admit you had a problem. I always had an opening with your name on it. I'll set you free. I promise. You have to promise you'll do that for me."

John knew exactly what Dave was talking about. He was always loving Melina. She'd never shown him any love back. He would always shower her with compliments and tell her how beautiful she was but all she'd do is call him pathetic because she was just a bitch.

"Set me free. I promise I'll come to you or Mike just please set me free."

Dave took John into the living room to watch some TV and when the sat on the couch John picked up what looked like a pillow. They ended up watching White Chicks because it was still a great movie in 2013. Halfway int the movie the 'pillow' started moving and John started freaking out.

"Dave, why is your pillow moving on my lap?"

"That's not a pillow it's my kitten Molly."

"Oh?" John looked in his lap to find a fluffy white kitten with light blue eyes staring at him. He stroked her when she started pawing at his stomach. Dave thought she was warming up to John very well.

"Want some food Sweetness?"

"Yeah. Salad and Coke?"

"Sure thing hot stuff."

Dave went about making the salad with pretty much low fat everything. He put in half a tomato, half the lettuce and half the cucumber. He looked in the pantry to see if he could find any Coke. After 5 minutes of searching, he was victorious. He walked back into the living room to find his date on the floor with his kitten. Molly was lying on John's chest and he was stroking her back. Dave wished he could do those things to John.

"Dinner's ready. Here you go." Dave was scared in case John didn't eat and he had every right to be scared. John stared at his food. He picked up his fork and slowly started eating. Dave had eaten a pretty big lunch so he was okay for now. When John was done we took his plate to the kitchen then ran up the stairs. Batista knew what he was going to do so he sprinted up right behind him. As soon as John got in he locked the door. Dave went in through his bedroom and found Morrison hunched over the toilet with his finger in his mouth.

"You don't need to do this. You're beautiful .Get away from there you don't need to do this to yourself." He picked John up and took him to the master bedroom.

"Let me tell you," Dave began "about what I thought before and what I think now. The first time I saw you wrestle for WWE, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I was fantasized by what I saw. I dreamt of fucking you, making you scream, destroying you. Then Mike told me everything and I felt horrible for saying those things. Then I realized there is so much about you. So, now, I don't just wanna fuck you. I wanna be with you. You're perfect there's no point in doing it anymore. Okay let yourself go. I'll be here every step of the way. Don't be afraid of talking to someone okay?"

Dave pulled John into a sweet and tender kiss. It took JoMo a little long to respond but he did in the end. John felt something move in his lap and he realized it was Molly. Dave took her and gave a her a small peck on the ear. Phase 2 was complete. Dave thought he was really getting into John's mind. He was putting him on the right track. That was enough for him. He wouldn't stop until he let John believe he was absolutely beautiful.

**HIYA SETHIE HERE. REVIEW PLEASE AND HOPE YOU ENJOY.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Urghh...what? Molly? Why are you in my hotel?"

"You're not at your hotel. You fell asleep here last night."

John sat up and saw Dave in the doorway. Dave made his way over to JoMo, picked him up and walked down the stairs with him.

"You're really light. I want to carry you all the time now. Would you let me?"

"Sure what could it hurt? Did you tell Mike that I was staying here?"

"Yeah he knows. Let me put you down on the couch. I wanna tell you something." Dave proceeded to put his future lover on the couch. Molly was there too. She seemed to love John because she was following him everywhere. She jumped up onto his lap and made herself comfortable there. Dave walked round to sit next to John.

"Can I put my arm around you?"

John was hesitant but agreed.

"Do you remember what I said to you last night? My confession of what I thought about you and what I think now..."

"Yeah, it was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said really. It made me smile."

"Well I did ask you something else but then you fell asleep. Molly tried to wake you up by licking your face. It didn't work though. You sleep like a log."

"Sorry."

"Do you want to know why I take what Melina did to you so personally?"

"I have been wondering..."

"Promise not to be mad?"

"I promise."

"Okay..._ So about nine months ago I met this woman. Pretty cute, nice hair, the works. We started dating. We went through that whole honeymoon period. Two months into it, she started acting all weird. Sneaking out on me. Always gave me an excuse. One day I followed her and I saw some dude and her kissing. I never told her that I saw her. She was my life at the time so I didn't care. I ignored it. She left her phone at my house once and some guy called John called, so I picked up the phone and asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted to talk to her about something silly. I could tell it was a cover up because he sounded nervous. I told him she was at work and hung up the phone. That same day she came home looking disheveled and she smelt like some other guy. It sucked that she didn't even bother to hide what she had done. Round month five was when I'd started watching you on WWE. I was just so fixated with everything you did in the ring. I wanted you to bone you so badly. That woman was a footnote compared to you. In the last month I told her that I knew she was sneaking around and she had to choose between me and the other guy. She chose me. I was happy until I found out she cheated on me the same day. I told her to leave my life and never come back."_

"That sounds so awful. I can't believe someone would hurt you like that. You're so sweet."

"That's not even the worst part. It's you."

"What's me?"

"The guy she was cheating with."

"You mean..."

"Melina. That's who I was seeing."

John's head started spinning. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. He had a crush on his ex's ex. He fell to the bathroom floor and cried. He cried until there were no more tears. He didn't notice Molly who managed to slip in before he closed the door. She pawed at his naked feet but she couldn't get his attention. She clambered onto his lap and started pawing at his hair. John sniffled.

"Hi. You seem to follow me everywhere. You want me to forgive Dave don't you?" Molly tapped her paws together in a clapping fashion. "You are one smart kitten Molly. I see why Dave likes you so much. I just don't know what to do. She played us both and I still love her."

"John? Can I come in? I know you're upset with me but I just want to talk."

"Go away."

"Okay but can you please let me in I need to pee..."

"Okay come in."

John stood up and went to open the door to let Dave in. As soon as the gap was wide enough for Dave to fit in he pushed past, told Molly to got eat her food and let her out of the bathroom. He then pinned John to the door. He looked into John's beautiful eyes and then passionately kissed him on the lips. John gasped and Dave took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into John's mouth. John finally started to respond and started kissing the doctor back. The time finally came when they had to come up for air. Batista smiled. John just looked confused and tired at the same time. Dave thought that it was downright adorable.

"You're absolutely beautiful."

"No I'm not."

"Well I'm gonna tell you everyday until you believe it. You're not fat either."

"Yeah I am. I'm chunkier than you. But you're chunky in a hot way. And muscly. It's great."

"You should know that 'perfect' doesn't exist and that you should stop trying to be it. I like THIS JoMo. I think this JoMo is great." Dave took John's hand and kissed it. He led John out of the bathroom and continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He really wanted to ask him out but something was telling Dave that John was still hung up on, that slut of an ex girlfriend they had, Melina. Molly came padding through the corridor to Dave. She was trying to tell him that she was hungry but Dave couldn't figure it out.

"She's hungry."

"How do you know that?"

"I had a kitten when I lived with my mom."

Dave was astounded. There was so much about John that he had to find out. He wanted to take John out tomorrow so that they could buy a puppy so that Molly would have a friend to play with. He picked Molly up off of the floor with one hand and held John's hand in the other. He went about opening a special can of tuna, mashed it up and put in into her bow. He then poured milk into her drinking bowl and set it on the floor. He explained to John how she would sleep after she was done eating. Dave led into the living room and sat down with John on his lap. John snuggled up to Dave. John remembered he had something to ask Dave.

"Dave? Can you take me to the pharmacy tomorrow?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Pills."

"You got a prescription for that?"

"Yeah I left it at the hotel with Mike."

"What are they for?"

"Recent headaches and such. Nothing to worry about."

John smiled at Dave. He didn't like lying to him but he couldn't tell him just yet. He had Dissociative Identity Disorder. His true identity would barely get to know Dave. Then there was the flirty side of him. That side would just use people for sex and then toss them aside. He didn't want that side to ever see Dave. Ever. Then there was the side that just 'had to be perfect'. The side that Dave had fallen for. John was a lost soul and he had given up all hope of being found.

"What's wrong Kitten?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I started kissing you but you didn't do it back."

"Just a lot on my mind baby. Now I've heard things about you..."

"Like what?" Dave said with a smirk.

"Apparently they call you 'The Animal'..."

"That's true."

"Wanna take me to the bedroom and show me why?."

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes Dave. I am absolutely sure I want this."

"Okay but we'll take it slow."

**HIYA SETHIE HERE AGAIN. LOOK AT WHAT JOMO HAS GOTTEN HIMSELF INTO BUT IT SORTA WASN'T HIM. **

** .x: Thank you for your review. Thank you for the compliments and I agree with everything you said.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so sorry."

John put his clothes back on and whispered to Dave. He left him a note explaining that he would be back later. Before he left he kissed Dave's forehead. He tiptoed past Molly's bed and out of the door. He had already called a taxi to come and pick him up. He felt like throwing up when he caught his appearance in one of the car mirrors. He looked like a hooker on Friday night. He got out his cell and told Mike he was coming home so he could open the door for him. One he got to the hotel he saw Mike waiting for him. He walked straight past Mike and didn't say a word until he opened the door their room. Mike didn't know what was going on with John exactly so he put it down to the fact that John and Dave had an argument. As soon as the door was open JoMo ran straight to the bathroom.

"Johnny... Are you okay?" Miz heard quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. He decided to let himself in. It was only then that Mike noticed what he looked like. His hair was a mess there were noticeable bruises on his hips and torso.

"What. Did. He. Do?"

"It's not what he did. It's what Liam did."

"He got you into this?"

"Yes..."

Miz sighed. He knew all about LIAM. He hated him. Liam had tried flirting with him once so he blew him off. Liam tended to get bored and leave if nobody was going to succumb to his plan. He started running John a bath. He picked up his best friend and heard heard a whimper.

"What's wrong?"

"My ass hurts..."

Miz chuckled. "Yep. That happens. It was your first time with a guy wasn't it?"

"My... first time in general." John was blushing. Mike looked at his best friend in shock. His friend was the Guru of Greatness, the Shaman of Sexy and he'd never had sex until last night. Mike kissed his cheek.

"Did you enjoy it with Dave? Y'know if you can remember?"

John had to think back really hard to last night. He remembered how Dave took such care of him. Made sure he was him so well. Then Liam came back and he wanted it rough. That explained the bruises.

"He was sweet with me. He was so lovely. He made me feel so special. Something Melina couldn't do. Mike, I'm not fully over her but I think I really like Dave."

Mike just smiled. Dave had a wonderful effect on John. He made him feel special and it made Mike happy. Mike walked over to the bathtub and turned the tap. He helped John undress and let him get into the bath.

"I'll be back later okay?"

"Okay."

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Dave was just getting up. He turned over to find that John was gone. His heart sank.

"Maybe he went home. He did stay here for two days without any other clothes." Dave walked out of his room and straight into his shower. He had a big problem downstairs that he had to take care of. He thought back to last night and how making love to John was amazing. Although he did think something about John was a little bit off. John had gone from being a nervous, insecure wreck to a flirtatious slut. He mulled it over for ten minutes then decided that he'd ask John when he saw him again. Dave was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed how cold his shower was. He stepped out and walked back into his room. He saw a piece of paper on the pillow that John had been lying on. He picked it up and started reading.

"Dave, I had to go home and change. Swing by the hotel round 2 o'clock so we can pick up my meds. I know you're probably feeling a little confused right now but let's cross that bridge when we get to it. Oh and check your phone. I think you'll be quite surprised to see what I left on it. I hope I can see you again later. John xoxo" Dave read the message twice and then check his phone. As soon as he saw it his problem came back. It was a picture of John. Naked. Covered in 'bodily fluids'.

"This boy is such a tease." Dave was kind of pleased with the reminder that they had a lot of fun last night. It felt almost unreal for Dave. He fell for the guy that his ex cheated on him with. His ex's ex. He fell for his ex's ex and he didn't care. He quickly got dressed and checked his schedule. The clinic didn't need him today so he was free to spend the next 3 hours with Molly.

"Molly! Where have you gotten to? You're a sneaky cat do you know that? Come here or I won't get to feed you until I get back."

As if she was pushed, Molly came tumbling out of the game room. Dave looked perplexed and picked up his kitten. He didn't know how she managed to get to some places.

"Hey Dave."

"Hunter? I don't know why I ever gave you a key. Why are you here?"

"Well, Kofi had to go and see Evan; Shawn is fucking Cena's brains out and Taker is looking after Randy because he got sick. Again."

"Could you at least call first?"

"Yeah... I could have... but I didn't so..."

"Can I use your phone by the way?"

"Why?"

"I left mine in my car."

"Sure. Here you go."

Dave handed Hunter his phone. Hunter pressed the middle button and when the screen flashed Hunter almost dropped the phone. He looked at Dave and had the biggest grin on his face.

"What?"

"Oh you know what. You dog!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you boned that Morrison kid."

"How do you know tha- Oh yeah. He put it there."

"You never told me you guys were dating. Dude I thought we were best friends." Hunter started pouting.

"Okay if you're gonna make that face turn around because you look like... well I don't know what you look like. So, how's you're job coming on?"

"Well, being the COO of such a huge... don't try and change the subject. When were you going to tell me that you were dating THE John Morrison?

"I'm not."

"So you've humped and dumped him. Dude, do you know what's going on with him?"

"Yeah, he's bulimic because of a certain slut that I used to date and he has low self esteem."

"There's... urm... something else that you might want to know about him."

"What is it?" Dave did not like where this was going.

"He's got Dissociative Identity Disorder. I don't think you and him had sex. You may have had sex with someone else."

Dave was processing these thoughts in his mind. Had he taken advantage of John? He didn't want to believe that. He had to go and see John immediately.

"I'm gonna need you to take Molly for the rest of the day. Her and Kofi's kitten haven't seen each other in a while have they?"

"No I suppose they haven't. I'll take her so you can have a second chance at love."

"Please stop watching Ghost Whisperer. Thanks for looking after her. I'll come by and pick her up later."

Dave waved Hunter off before they both got into their cars. Dave was sure he was breaking every traffic rule written and may have committed gnomicide because he ran over 5 gnomes. He found the hotel John was staying at and told the receptionist he was looking for John Morrison.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you what floor he is on."

"Listen bitch, my blood is boiling. I'm not afraid to hit a girl because I've done it before and I sure as hell am gonna enjoy doing it now if you don't tell me the room he's staying in."

The receptionist was trembling. "Room 7-B. Anything else?"

"Nope. Thank You. And FYI if you thought I was going to hit you then you were mistaken. I'd never hit a girl."

Dave thought taking the elevator would be a waste of time and decided to run up seven flights of stairs just to get to John. On the way there he saw Mike and waved at him. He continued running to room 7-B. When he found it he composed himself before knocking the door. John didn't even bother asking who it was and just opened the door. As soon as Dave was face to face with John he pushed him into the apartment and captured his lips in a heated kiss. When the kiss was over Dave stared deep into John's eyes.

"I know. I know everything. Hunter told me. I don't care. I think you're still attractive. I really feel like I took advantage of you when we... y'know. I want you to know it's not just about sex for me. I really want to be with you too. If that's okay with you? I think this is just a long winded way of me asking you to be my boyfriend. So, what's it gonna be Kitten?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Just to get things clear who am I talking to?"

"John Morrison."

"And who did I make love to last night?"

"Liam and me."

"Okay. Is there anyone else I should know about?"

"Xavier. He's the nervous wreck part of me. He wants to be perfect."

"Got it. I think I'm starting to like Liam. He seems to like it rough. He also left a _very_ interesting photo of himself on my phone," Dave showed John the photo. "I don't know about you but I think it's fucking beautiful."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I don't need to pick up my meds today. It's tomorrow. Can you still come?"

"Not so sure baby. I might have work."

"No worries. If you can't make it I'll just get Mikey to take me."

"Has anyone ever told you how nice your ass is?"

"A few times. I've gotten a few smacks from men and women. Nobody appreciates my ass as much as Liam though."

"I'll bet."

John looked really confused. Then his facial expression changed. Dave recognized the signs as him switching with one of his personalities.

"Hey baby, what's with all the clothing?"

"Hi Liam."

"I had so much fun last night. I wanna do it again."

"Bye."

"Oh come on Dave. Please?"

"Bye."

"Fine. I thought you were easy to manipulate."

John came back into the room.

"Dave..."

"Yes?"

"You triggered that change on purpose didn't you?"

"Sorry. I just had to know who I was dealing with and how extreme they were."

John started pouting. He hated Liam and the things he did when he became Liam. He looked up at Dave who was smiling at him. Dave cupped his left cheek and kissed him sweetly. John melted into the kiss like he always did. John loved it when Dave kissed him. It made him feel special.

"I have a question Dave."

"Shoot."

"Why do you call me 'Kitten'?"

"Oh? Well... I've never really thought about it. I think it's because you need love, just like a kitten. And you're cute."

"Oh okay. I also want to know... did you enjoy making love to me?"

"Yes. You're way better in bed than Melina. Promise."

John could only smile. He loved how Dave would compliment him and say such wonderful things to him. It made him feel like he actually mattered.

"You do matter."

"What?"

"You said I made you feel like you matter and you do."

John kissed Dave's cheek. There was only one person who could make him feel this way.

**HIYA SETHIE HERE. I THINK I DID WELL IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IN THE NEXT ONE YOU'LL BE A LITTLE SURPRISED. ^V^**

** Reality.x: Dr Dave can handle anything. He's Dr Dave. Yep she played both guys but what happens in the next chapter will surprise you.**


	5. Chapter 5

"No. Dave stop. Seriously."

Dave was chasing John around the pool in his back yard. They decided to kill some time before they had to get his Risperdal and Haldol. John didn't particularly like getting his hair wet. That was just what he told people. So he was treading lightly before Dave caught him and chucked him into the pool. Dave, who was inching closer and closer to John, didn't really have any intention of throwing John in the pool. He just really liked the face that John made when he was scared.

"Ah!"

"Got you. What's my prize?"

"This." John turned around and gave Dave a quick kiss on the lips. Dave smiled down at his younger lover. He still couldn't believe he was dating THE John Morrison. The Shaman of Sexy and owner of The Palace of Wisdom. It really didn't get any better than that. If Dave had to choose one thing that he loved about his baby, he couldn't do it. He loved everything about John from his luscious locks to his 3 personalities. Dave wasn't the superficial kind of guy. He didn't pick John because of his looks and he certainly didn't pick him because of his celebrity status. He chose John because he felt that John needed happiness and Dave wanted to be the one to give him that happiness.

"Ikaw ay maganda."

"What does that mean?"

"You're beautiful."

"Oh. Thank you."

John blushed. Dave always complimented him in the most romantic ways. Like yesterday, Dave gave John a cupcake that said 'I like your abs'. John laughed at the cupcake and smushed it on his abs. It must have been a huge turn on for Dave because he floored John and started licking the butter cream off of his abs. John smiled. He genuinely enjoyed being with Dave. John was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Dave had picked him up and took him inside. As soon as Dave put John down, Molly made her way over to him and sat on his lap. She was dressed in a sparkly pink tutu.

"A tutu? Really?"

"You sound like Mike. She's a girl. I'm not going to put a choker on her am I?"

"I thought you would. You're not the kind of guy to dress a pet in pink."

"I am now. Speaking of pets, I want to get a puppy so that Molly isn't lonely. I need it to be one of those dogs that doesn't grow so much because I don't want her to feel intimidated when she's older."

"What about a Golden Cocker Retriever? It's basically a forever puppy. It doesn't grow any bigger. Well, it doesn't grow at all really."

"Sounds good to me. So we'll go after we pick up your medicine. Is that a deal?"

"Deal."

"It's not a deal until our lips touch, c 'mere." Dave grabbed John's chin turned it towards him and passionately kissed him on the lips. John pulled away first and looked like he was having the time of his life. Dave got up so he could get John and himself a drink and bring Molly some milk because she was always such a good girl. John followed him into the kitchen and watched Dave's ass. John would never admit it to him but he really like Dave's ass. Molly jumped out of John's grasp and walked into the living room. John turned around to watch Molly. She was playing with a ball of yarn that had somehow made its way into her clutches. John started rubbing his eye and managed to make his contact lens fall out. He dropped to floor and started looking for it. Dave turned around to see his boyfriend in the most sexual position ever.

"Don't you think doing it on the floor would be a little degrading?"

"Hm? Oh! I just dropped my contact lens. "

"Yeah yeah. Of course you did."

"Don't believe me?"

"Nope."

"Suck my dick then."

"Okay."

Dave dropped to his knees and did the deed. About 20 minutes later, they were in Dave's white sedan. Dave was holding John's hand while he was driving. Not long before they had dropped of Molly at Dave's sister's house and now they were on their way to the pharmacy. Every so often John would look at Dave and smile. Dave had caught onto what he was doing and asked him why he kept grinning at his ears.

"I just like looking at you."

"Me or my ear?"

"Both." When they got to the pharmacy, Dave parked in his usual spot behind some trees. He liked the seclusion, plus it kept the kids away from his car.

"Davey, is there a reason you brought me here?"

"Yes Liam there's a reason I brought you here?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because Johnny doesn't call me 'Davey'."

"Eh, worth a shot. Are we gonna have sex ?"

"No."

"Well in that case... bye."

"You ready to get your meds?"

"Yeah but why are we in a clearing?"

"I had to make sure Liam wouldn't disturb us so I shot him down."

"Okay. Let's go. I want this done and over with because I hate pharmacies."

"Okay Sweetness."

Dave got out of the car and went to open the side where his boyfriend sat. Once he helped John out of the car they made their way into the pharmacy. Dave gave John his prescription while he we go look at some other stuff. John walked up to the counter and handed the man his prescribed medication. The man happily handed John his prescription. John thanked the man and then went to find his boyfriend. Meanwhile, Dave was looking at baby stuff. He really wanted a baby. He and Melina had talked about it before they had broken up. She'd crushed his heart and his dreams.

"Hearing the pitter patter of tiny feet are we?"

"Just the thought really," Dave turned around and he saw the last person he wanted to see. "Mel, what the fuck are you doing here ?"

"Buying stuff for my baby."

Dave then realized that she was pregnant. And it stung like a motherfuck.

"Is it mine?"

"Sadly, no."

"Dave?" It was John, he noticed Melina standing next to him and the bump on her stomach.

"Come here Johnny."

"Hi Morrie..."

"Don't call me that." John grabbed Dave's shirt and kissed him. He kissed him with all that he had. He felt Dave putting his hands on his hips. He jumped up and wrapped his legs round Dave's waist. He pulled away from Dave and blushed. He caught Melina's gaze and smiled. He got off Dave and started walking away.

"I'll be in the car babe."

"Okay." As John was walking away, Dave slapped his ass. John turned back and winked at his beautiful boyfriend.

"You two are..."

"Boyfriend's, lovers meh. Call it what you will. He is better off without you and so am I. If you'll excuse me, I have a hot boyfriend waiting for me in my car so..."

Melina just stood there.

"And another thing, you made him feel so fucking worthless. You don't know what he had to do just so he could try to be acceptable in your eyes. If you ever see us, don't approach us. Don't talk to him or me. I feel sorry for that baby in your stomach. You'd be better off giving him or her away because if they knew what you were really like, if they saw your true face then I doubt they'd be impressed. Have a nice life."

Dave proceeded to walk away as if there were an explosion behind him and he was in an action movie. Melina, on the other hand, still had her jaw on the floor. When Dave asked the pharmacist if John had gotten his pills the pharmacist nodded and then gave Dave a look.

"What?"

"I saw what you did to that chick. You and your little boyfriend."

"And?"

"I thought it was awesome. She must have hurt you real bad for you to say those things to her."

"Let's just say I won't be seeing her anytime soon. Thanks again for giving my Kitten his pills."

"No problem."

Dave walked out of the pharmacy and to his favorite car where his beautiful boyfriend sat. He got in the car and pulled him into a surprising hug. He sniffed John's hair like he always did. He could not believe what had happened in there.

"I can't believe what Liam did in there. Did you see her face? Oh gosh I bet her jaw is still on the floor."

"About that... it was all me. No Liam or Xavier. All JoMo."

"Damn baby. I didn't know you had that side to you. Say, do you wanna spend the night? I hope it's not too forward."

"Sure. I'd love to stay over again. What about Molly?"

"She's staying with my sister and her mommy."

"Okay. So let's go get this puppy then."

"Tomorrow. Right now I just wanna go home and hold you. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

The drive home was fairly quick due to fact that there were pretty much no cars on the street. Since it was still light outside, Dave asked John if he wanted to swim and the younger man looked uncertain. He explained to Dave how he couldn't swim. John expected Dave to laugh at him. Instead he gave him a hug and said he would teach him.

"I don't have trunks."

"We can skinny dip."

"Won't your neighbors see us?"

"The next neighbor is like ten miles away. Unless they have a telescope, they aren't gonna see us."

Since John wasn't going to strip anytime soon, Dave did it for him. When he was completely naked, he started covering his body.

"Don't hide from me. I've already seen you."

"I know. It's embarrassing. I wasn't me when we did it."

"Relax. I'm not judging you. Come on. I'll get in first."

Dave walked down the steps and into the pool. He beckoned John over. John hesitated but walked to the steps.

"Give me your hand."

"..."

"Trust me."

"Okay."

John took Dave's hand and slowly walked down the steps and into the pool. As soon as the water was up to his shoulder, he jumped on Dave and wrapped his legs around Dave's waist. He wasn't planning on coming down anytime soon. Dave just chuckled and started licking his shoulder. He'd always wanted to do it in a pool. Dave had a lot of kinky fantasies and John was the perfect person to try them out on.

"David Michael Batista! We are not going to do this in the pool."

"Well the only way you could get out of this is swimming away from me and I haven't even taught you how yet."

"You're sneaky. And so am I. I lied because I was the best swimmer in my class." John winked at Dave and swam away. His arms were slicing through the clear blue water with ease. Dave couldn't help but stare at his bubble butt. It was a very nice butt. Dave swam after him and caught his hips. John expected to be turned around but Dave just lifted his hips and started rimming him. John moaned like a whore.

"I'm gonna make you my whore. I'm going to make you mine."

"Oh gosh Dave. DAVE! Don't stop. Make me moan like a whore. Make me your whore baby."

John received a hard slap to his left ass cheek.

"You like that baby? You want more, my little love Kitten? Tell me."

"Fucking destroy me."

With that, Dave turned his love around and shoved his fingers into his hole. John gasped.

"You like that? You like my fingers in your ass pussy? You like the way I make you scream like a slut?"

"Yes Daddy. I like it a lot." Dave stared at his boyfriend. Dave was always up for a little bit of role play.

"Okay son. Are you ready for my dick? You want me to bury my cock in your tight hole?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Okay son. Here we go." Dave positioned himself and started thrusting at a slow pace. The look on John's face was one of absolute pleasure. He wanted to touch himself but Dave's hand beat him to it. A few more thrusts later, John was ready to cum.

"Daddy... I need to..."

"What?"

"I have to... cum."

Dave leaned in so his lips were next to John's ear. "Do it."

Those two words were enough to send Morrison over the edge as he came into Dave's hand. John was starting to pass out before Dave had even gotten off. Dave noticed John passing out.

"No, John, stay with me..."

"N-not going anywhere baby."

Dave came inside John and John's whole body was shaking. Dave swam to the steps while holding John. When they made it back in the house, Dave realized how much John was shaking. Dave could only stare.

"What?"

"Your whole body was shaking. It's still shaking."

"I've just never had sex like that before. It was amazing. Usually it's Liam who gets all your love."

"Oh. I'm just glad I could give you some good sex. Now come on. Let's go take a shower."

**HIYA SMETHIE HERE. CHANGED THE RATING TO M BECAUSE OF WHAT'S IN THIS CHAPTER AND FUTURE CHAPTERS. REVIEWS MEAN A LOT TO ME SO THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'LL BE WRITING AMBROLLINS SOON. SO STAY TUNED.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a whole year since Dave and John started dating and they had finally got round to buying that puppy. Dave let John name the puppy since he had named Molly. John decided on Riley. He liked that name a lot. Riley and Molly were shy at first but started hanging around each other more and sometimes they slept in Riley's bed together. Riley had warmed up to Dave very quickly. John had even moved into Dave's house since he left the WWE. He had a permanent place there since he was a long way away from his home. In the mornings, Dave was at work and at night he had to leave for work also. Tonight JoMo decided he would make dinner for his studmuffin. He knew Dave was working late tonight so he thought a relaxing dinner was in order. He got started on dinner. He would make Dave a beef lasagna since it was his favorite. He got to work and got everything ready. When he put it all in the oven to cook, he went to put plates on the table. He put out the nicest plates that Dave owned and found a vase and put a rose in it. He went back to the kitchen to check on the lasagna. He turned the oven off and bent at the waist to get the Italian dish out of the oven. He hadn't heard the front door open nor had he seen Dave standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Damn baby that smells good."

John turned around really slowly.

"Dave!" John jumped onto Dave and wrapped his legs round his waist. Dave hugged him and smelled his hair, like always. He was so happy to see Dave at the moment. He got out of Dave's hug and continued to get the lasagna out of the oven. He placed it on the counter and then turned to Dave. Dave was staring at him with a weird smile on his face. He also had his hands behind his back. John looked at him and he was all confused. Dave got down on one knee.

"Dave, what?"

"Just listen. This year with you has been the best year of my life so far. I got you this to show you how great it's been," Dave opened the black velvet box and inside there was a silver ring with the word 'Promise' engraved on it. "I promise to be faithful, I promise to be truthful and I promise to give you my heart. So I give you this promise ring as a token of my affection. Do you accept?"

"Yes. For a moment there I thought you were going to ask me to marry you. Hehe."

"It's a possibility but not now. I like where we're at right now."

"So do I. How much did this cost?"

"You let me worry about that. I just want to be able to treat you every once in a while."

"I got you something too. You get to see it after dinner."

"Can't I see it now?"

"No baby. It's a surprise."

John told Dave to go change and then they would eat. Dave came down in sweatpants and no shirt.

"What if you drop some lasagna on your chest?"

"You can lick it off for me."

John just flashed Dave a smile and then cut out a piece of lasagna for Dave and put it on a plate. He served him with a kiss and then shoveled some onto his plate. Dave grabbed his fork and put some into his mouth. He instantly regretted it because it was still hot. He spit it out and started dabbing at his tongue with the napkin.

"Oh yeah. Lasagna's still hot." John said with a wink. He knew Dave would get him back for that. He walked over to Dave's side of the table and started feeding him, making sure he blew on every bite fore he put it in his mouth. When John was done feeding him, he gave him a long 'thank you' kiss as a token of his appreciation. He noticed that John hadn't finished his food. He had half of his lasagna left.

"Ain't you gonna eat your food babe?"

"Not hungry. I ate before you got here. Excuse me. I need the bathroom."

John got up from his place at the table and went to the bathroom. Little did he know that Dave was quietly following him. He stepped in the bathroom and closed the door. Dave walked into the guest room and stood at the door that joined the bathroom and the guest room together. He saw John and he was hunched over the toilet and vomiting into it. Dave waited until he was done and decided to speak up.

"I thought you said the pills were working and Xavier stopped making you do this."

"He has. He's not here anymore."

"Then why are you doing this."

"I don't know."

"You do know. I'm not going to force the answer out of this. I just don't want you to die."

"Are you mad?"

"A little disappointed Kitten, but never mad."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Come here," John walked over to Dave. "You will always be good enough for me okay? There is no need for you to be doing this to yourself. You are not a broken soul. You're mine John Randall Hennigan."

"You've never used my full real name before."

"I know. Now listen, you don't need to try and be perfect because I want you like this. Alive with all your imperfections. I couldn't love a perfect person. I could only love you. Your long hair, your beautiful body, your amazing personality, the little things you do for me, like making me dinner. Don't think that you have to be perfect. I love you the way you are. I love you."

John gasped. Dave just said that he loved him. Melina didn't tell him that. Hell, she didn't even say ANYTHING nice to him. "You love me?"

"With everything I have. Always and forever."

John looked at his boyfriend with loving eyes. It was those loving eyes that he enjoyed looking into each day. Dave made him feel. He hadn't felt anything in a long time. He almost forgot that he had to show Dave his surprise. He led Dave out of the guest room and into their bedroom. He had Dave sit down on the bed while he lifted his shirt and pulled down his trousers a little to reveal his hip.

"Did you get a tattoo?"

"Yeah."

"Come here. I want to read it." John walked over to his older lover and showed him the tattoo. Dave read what the tattoo said out loud.

"_Dave and John_

_3-26-13 ~ Forever"_

Dave pulled John into a passionate kiss. He was happy that John got a tattoo on his otherwise pristine skin but what sent him over the edge was that it was _his_ name on John's body. He growled into John's ear and told him how sexy the tattoo made him look. Molly and Riley came running into room for no apparent reason. Riley jumped onto the bed and onto Dave. Molly gracefully climbed onto the bed and onto John's lap. The couple put it down to the fact that both pets were hungry so they carried their pets down the stairs. Dave put the rest of John's lasagna in Riley's food bowl while John opened a can of tuna and put it in Molly's bowl. They left their pets to eat while they locked all the doors and windows.

"Dave, do you want to come shopping with me, Cody and Ted on Saturday?"

"Why? So me and Ted can carry your bags?"

"Yes. That's exactly why I want you to come. Ted can't carry the bags on his own. Please?"

"Why not?"

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem babe."

Dave picked up John and carried him to bed. He made sure John was tucked in and then spooned him from behind.

"Why do I have to be the little spoon?"

"Because you have the best ass. And you're shorter than me."

"So?"

"Sooooo, if you spoon me, you'll drool on my neck."

"I don't drool."

"Yes, you do."

"Fine. Maybe I do but could you move your knee off of my butt. It's starting to hurt."

"... That is not my knee."

"You mean... you're..."

"Yep."

"Let me take care of that for you."

John slid down so he was completely under the sheets. He took Dave's hard dick out of his boxers and pumped it, slowly building the pace each time. He then licked at the head while still pumping Dave's dick. Dave let out some very very slut-like moans. After about ten minutes of teasing, John finally took Dave's cock into his mouth. He started bobbing his head and making it hit the back of his throat. Dave, well, he was in between life and a really good orgasm and boy was he getting there. Dave thought his younger lover sucked like a pro. John sensed that Dave was getting closer to his orgasm so he pushed the sheets off of his head so tha he could look Dave in the eye. He tapped Dave to get his attention. Dave told John that he was going to cum so he bobbed his head faster. Dave put his hands in John's hair and gripped it as he thrusted into his baby boy's mouth, cumming all the while. John swallowed up all the seed and then went to kiss Dave so he knew just how good he tasted. He got off of his boyfriend and they went back to spooning.

"Damn, I didn't know you had it in you."

"There's a lot of stuff about me that you don't know."

"Like how I can undo a belt, a button and a zipper in under thirty seconds..."

"That's easy."

"With my teeth."

"Damn baby that's hot."

"Since we're going shopping tomorrow, you'd better not corner me in the changing rooms and have your way with me."

"Would I ever?"

"Yes. You did it at American Eagle. You're lucky we didn't get caught."

Dave chuckled and kissed the back of John's neck. He couldn't help it sometimes. He couldn't suppress the animal inside him. He moved his hand to John's left him and traced the tattoo with his fingers, John winced a little.

"Still hurt?"

"A little bit."

"I can stop if you want."

"No. It's okay. I want this."

Dave continued tracing the tattoo. John was blushing but Dave couldn't see him. Dave didn't realize he had fallen asleep when he awoke to the sounds of sniffling. John was shaking in his arms. He didn't know if he was having a nightmare or not so waking him could be very dangerous considering his condition. He whispered into John ear until he calmed down and woke up. He was still crying.

"Johnny... are you okay?"

"..."

"I can only help if you talk to me."

"This is really happening isn't it?"

"What's happening babe?"

"This. Us. Are we really together or is my mind playing tricks on me?"

"We are together. Why are you asking?"

"It's just that none of this seems real. Seems like you're going to leave me at any time. I don't want to leave either. Don't be like her. Please don't leave. I need you Dave and you can't got because I need you. You're not like that car you got me for my birthday because I don't need that. I need you. I don't know what to do when you're gone. You complete me. I just can't think of my life without you in it anymore. I sometimes miss being on the road too. I barely get to see my friends either. Promise me you wont leave. Promise..."

"Where were you when I was putting that ring on your finger? I'm not leaving. I love you okay. You stay with me. I cam be damn possessive when I want to. If you try to leave I'll track you down and bring you back here. I mean that in the most non-kidnapper way ever. You make me happy. Happier than I have ever been. The stars shine when I'm with you. Don't even doubt that I don't love you because I do and I want you to know that because you mean a lot to me okay. I really like holding you and waiting until you fall asleep at night. I love how disheveled you look in the mornings. I love how you always complain when I leave the crusts on your sandwiches. I love you. Don't forget that."

John always loved it when Dave gave him a reassuring speech. They always calmed him down. He turned to face Dave and allowed him to wipe his tears away. He kissed Dave on the lips and whispered a 'thank you' so quiet that Dave almost didn't hear it. When John finally went to sleep, Dave quietly slipped out of bed, went downstairs and made some calls. He had a surprise in store for his baby.

**HIYA SMELLY SETHIE HERE. THIS CHAPTER WAS ALMOST ADORABLE AND THEN DAVE GOT A BLOWJOB WHICH STOMPED ON THE PG RATING. WRITING THIS WAS HARD BECAUSE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. WHEN I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK I EAT CUCUMBER BECAUSE THEY HELP ME THINK BUT THEN I FINISHED MY CUCUMBER. DANCING HELPS ME TOO SO I STARTED PLAYING DANCE CENTRAL 2. I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S GOING ****ON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY. SLASHLOVER27 I AM STARTING YOUR FIC TODAY SO DON'T WORRY. DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE DONE. I'LL PROBABLY MAKE IT ABOUT 2K+ WORDS. PEACE OUT.**


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the perfect day for John. He was going shopping with Ted, Cody and Dave. Cody and John absolutely love shopping. When John was still wrestling they'd always go on a shopping spree. In every city which meant they had more clothes than they needed. There was an easy way to fix that. Just donate them away. It was better than just chucking them. Right now John was watching Dave work out. He had been really suspicious lately, like he had something to hide (which he did) but he wasn't going to tell John that. John loved watching Dave work out. He actually liked watching Dave do anything really. Dave was always so controlled and so motivated. It made John so happy for some unknown reason. John went out to Dave and sat on his lap. Dave put the weights down, sat up and put his hands round John's waist. John leaned forward and nuzzled Dave's neck.

"Dave..."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna ask you something."

"Go on..."

"Who have you been talking to on the phone?"

"Hunter. He owes me a favor from a while back."

"Okay. Are we still on for shopping?"

"Sadly, we are. Much to mine and Ted's dismay," John hit Dave on the chest. "Okay! I'm sorry. Kiss?"

"You will get a kiss when you come inside and cuddle with me."

John got up and walked away, swaying his hips while he did. He knew Dave loved watching him do that. Dave ran after his boyfriend. He couldn't wait to cuddle with John. It was the best thing in the world. Seriously. He walked into the kitchen and saw John pouring orange juice into a cup. John walked over and handed him the cup. When he looked at John's face, he almost dropped the cup. John looked like he had cried. Dave didn't like it when John cried. It was like watching someone getting killed; no person should have to witness that. John was looking down at the floor. He didn't like Dave seeing him like this.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm..."

"You're what?"

"Overwhelmed at the moment."

"With what?"

"This. Everything. I don't know. I have to go to the hospital tomorrow. I need a scan."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No no. I'd like to go on my own. If that's okay?"

"Yeah that's okay. Now come on, we get to shower together."

John smiled up at Dave and allowed himself to be dragged to bathroom. Dave undressed John and then himself and turned the shower on before they got into it. They only had to wait about two minutes before the water got warm and they could step into the shower. Dave let John go in first. He always let John go in first just so he could stare at his butt and let's face it, it is a nice butt. Once they were in the shower together, Dave wrapped his hand around John's dick.

"What are you doing?!"

"Showing you something nice. I didn't say thank you last night so I'm returning the favor." Dave was pumping John's dick really fast while kissing him hard on the lips. John saw a flash of white and then came on Dave's hand. John was panting like he had just run a marathon. He was weak at the knees and would have fell if Dave wasn't holding him up.

"Thanks. I needed that. We both did."

"Let me wash you so you can get ready."

Dave took extra care with John making sure he was soaped up before rinsing him off and sending him out of the shower. John walked into the bedroom and decided to wear something from Dave's closet. He picked one of Dave's white Affliction shirt and a pair of his own jeans. Dave loved it when John dressed in his clothes. Dave finally came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his sat on the bed, with his back to Dave, straightening his hair.

"Your hair looks fine."

"I don't want it curly today."

"It's windy outside. It'll ruin your hair anyway."

"Not if I wear my beanie."

"That'll work. Is that my Affliction shirt?"

"Yes. I took it while I was laying out your clothes."

"Thanks and that shirt makes you look hot by the way."

"I'm a person not a temperature. Gosh Dave! Why do you always have to be so materialistic with me?"

John stormed out of the room in a huff. Dave didn't know what he did or why John's mood was swinging more times than a pendulum. Dave quickly got dressed, called Cody and Ted and told them that they were on their way. Hunter and Kofi were going to come and take care of their pets while they were setting up for the party. Hunter didn't mind but Kofi, well he was ecstatic. He absolutely loves animals so it was a win/win situation. So now they were heading to some random mall. The drive was awfully quiet. It was like John didn't want to speak to him at all since he called him hot.

"Jay?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because we always hold hand when I'm driving."

"It's because I'm..."

"You're what?"

"Still overwhelmed."

"It's been a year love."

"I know. Oh look we're here. There's Cody. Look at his stomach. Oh gosh!"

John jumped out of the car and ran over to hug him. He was careful not to apply any pressure onto his stomach. He looked about four months along. Dave got out of the car and made his way over to the group. He gave Ted a handshake and patted Cody gently on the back. He congratulated the couple on their pregnancy. They walked into the mall and were surprised at how fast Cody could run considering what he was with child. When they stopped in Mamas & Papas, Dave and Ted said they would take everything back to the car.

"What's it like knowing you'll be a father?"

"You have mixed feelings really. Like, 'What if I drop her?' or 'How do I know when she's hungry?'. Overall I'm really happy to be a dad. Cody's wanted this for such a long time. There's nothing I like more than seeing a smile on Cody's face. I've noticed you and JoMo. Are you guys okay?"

"He's upset with me."

"Bummer. Can I ask why?"

"I called him hot."

"Well, he is a person not a temperature."

"Who's side are you on?"

"I'm just saying, he got angry because you complimented him and you shouldn't have called him that because he could be sensitive about his looks. You need to realize that maybe the way you compliment him can sometimes be hurtful to him because he's the 'girl' in the relationship. He won't always understand if what you're saying is a compliment. He's insecure and you're not helping the situation. Give him time and he'll come back to you."

"I thought I was the doctor/therapist. How do you know that?"

"Baby and Parenting books. I've bought 7. I'm still nervous about this dad thing no matter how many times Cody tells me I'll be a good dad."

Dave just nodded his head and put John's stuff in the car. How can one man buy 28 bags of shopping and still have more thing to buy? Dave was happy he decided to drive his SUV today because he wasn't ready to fit 28 bags of shopping into a sedan.

In Mamas & Papas, Cody and John were looking and prams and car seats. Cody wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise so he was looking at cream colored everything. John was looking at baby grows and he was subconsciously rubbing his stomach while doing it. Cody looked over at John and saw him rubbing his stomach. He walked over and asked him what was wrong.

"All my friends are having kids. I don't want to tell Dave that I'm pregnant just yet. I don't know what he's going to say. I've come close to telling him but all I've been able to say is that I'm overwhelmed. And I am. I'm new to all this baby stuff. And my hormones are all over the place. I got mad at Dave for calling me hot this morning. I don't know why I've become so insecure and I have a strange craving for pickles."

"It's all going to be fine. I know it. You just need to make up with Dave okay? Now, let's go buy more stuff."

After the shopping spree was done, Cody and John managed to buy 22 more bags of shopping between them. They made sure Cody and Ted made it home safely before heading home. Dave's phone beeped signalling that he had a text. John picked up the phone and read the message. It was from an unknown number.

"_Everything's set up. Can't wait until you get here. I think you're gonna love it._ Love what? Dave?"

"Just wait until we get home. I don't want to ruin it."

"Fine."

They got home in no time and Dave helped John get his 39 bags of shopping out of the trunk. Dave asked John why he always needed so many bags of shopping and John said he wasn't going to wear the same clothes twice. Dave kissed him on the cheek while he carried each one of John's bags to the door. John took the key from Dave and opened the door. He stepped in and flipped on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

John looked up and saw all his friends from the roster. Mike, Alex, Kofi, Hunter, Christian, Edge, Cena, Shawn, Randy, Mark (Undertaker), Glenn (Kane) and Daniel. He was so happy to finally be able to see his friends. He walked over to them and started hugging them all. Dave walked in and smiled. He loved it when John had a smile on his face. Hunter came over and helped him with the bags.

"You did a great job getting everyone down for him. How did Vince let you do this?"

"I talked to Stephanie who spoke to Dolph and he convinced Vince to let me steal these guys for a piece of his ass."

"Remind me to thank Dolph for his admirable sacrifice. Help me get these upstairs. Nobody mentioned to me that my boyfriend shops like my sister. He bought 39 bags. In one day."

"Oh god. Kofi is the same. When him and Cena meet up, it is hell. Me and Shawn are left to carry the bags. It is just too much. Next time I'm just giving him my credit card and a limit. That way he can't buy too many things and my arms won't hurt."

"I never pegged Cena as the shopping type. The only thing that makes him girly is that huge ass that he has."

"None of us believed it. Until Shawn showed us that video of him twerking. And I'm not going to lie, that boy can twerk."

"Damn. I'm gonna make JoMo do that now. Okay just put the bags in this room. Thanks."

When they back downstairs, everyone was sitting in a circle playing spin the bottle. The bottle landed on Christian and Mike dared him to lick Glenn's head. At first Christian was scared but Glenn just smiled and told him it was okay, so he went over and licked the top of Glenn's head. Christian gave Glenn a hug and then went to sit down on Edge's lap. It was Christian's turn to dare someone so he spun the bottle and it landed Cena. Christian dared him to make out with Randy for ten seconds. Randy crawled over to John, straddled him and sat on his lap and kissed John. Everyone was surprised when John was kissing back. When they were done they looked to everyone who was staring at them. Randy spoke up.

"What? We used to make out all the time in OVW."

"Aha! I was right. Dave. Pay up, you owe me five bucks." Undertaker walked over to Dave and collected his money. He had a smug look on his face. After seven more rounds, Dave put on some music. All the subs started dancing while their dominant partner watched. Dave noticed John dancing with Randy. He loved how he was moving around, swaying his hips and not missing a beat. He looked so happy Dave hadn't seen that side of John in a long time. He put on a slow song so everyone could dance with his beloved Johnny.

"Thank you for doing this. All of this."

"It was nothing."

"No. It means a lot to me that you got my friends to come down."

"You just hadn't smiled in a while so I had to get you happy again."

"You're too good to me."

"It's cause I love you. Always.."

"And forever."

**HI SEXY SETHIE HERE. OK. YES. WELL IDK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BUT I HATE WHAT I'M GOING TO PUT IN THE NEXT ONE BECAUSE IT'S ALL SAD. I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU GUYS THIS BUT I SUFFER FROM ANXIETY. IT GETS SO BAD. SOMETIMES I'M SCARED TO POST SO I DELAY FOR A FEW DAYS. I'M SCARED ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE ARE GONNA THINK YOU KNOW? SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. I HATE IT BUT OK. PEACE OUT. ALSO I'LL BE IN PLYMOUTH ON MONDAY SO I'LL TRY AND POST 3 CHAPTERS BETWEEN NOW AND THEN.**


	8. Chapter 8

"That party must have been wild last night."

Dave took the lampshade off of his head and laughed when he saw his living room in perfect condition. It was cleaner than clean. He remembered seeing John eat nine slices of pizza and how all he drank was water. It was sort of strange since it was a 'party' and there were assorted drinks. John didn't even like water. He felt something warm on his feet. He looked down and saw Riley sleeping on his feet. He picked him up and put him on his dog bed. He then walked up to his bedroom to find John sleeping. Naked. His hair was covering his face and he had never looked more beautiful. Dave climbed into bed next to him and put a hand on his stomach. John shifted and then put his hand on top of Dave's. John started talking in his sleep.

"You'll be a great dad."

"One day."

"It may be closer than you think."

Dave smiled to himself. It was sure as hell closer than he thought. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He had five hours to kill before he had to go to work anyway. When he woke up he felt the bed shifting. He saw John walk to the bathroom. About half an hour later John came out with a towel around his waist. He started picking out clothes. John was studying all of his clothes. Dave knew what he was doing. He was picking out clothes that wouldn't make him look fat.

"You ready for your scan?"

"Yeah."

"You never did tell me what it was for..."

"Don't worry about it. It's routine. I'll tell you what it's about when I get home. Promise."

"I might not be here when you get back."

"Okay. I'll just go see Cody if that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Can I take the SUV today?"

"Sure."

John smiled at Dave, got dressed and went downstairs. He grabbed a banana and shouted his goodbye to Dave and went to get in his car. He took the keys out of his hoodie pocket and unlocked the black SUV. He was driving down the road to the hospital and he decided to flick on the radio. I Walk Alone by Saliva started playing. Oh the irony that Dave's theme song came on his the car. John was really into his singing and when he looked up the last thing he saw was a car heading straight for him and before his whole world turned black. John felt like he was on fire but floating at the same time. He opened his eyes, looked down and saw pieces of glass cutting into his stomach. He groaned. He saw an ambulance and a fire engine. He looked at his hand and noticed his ring was missing and passed out again.

Dave was at work seeing a patient who thought eating hair was a great idea. She was currently talking about the tastes of blonde hair compared to red hair. She also mentioned that blue hair tasted amazing. Dave was about to interrupt when his phone did it for him. He looked at the screen. It was a text from Ted. _Dave you need to get to the hospital quick. It's John. _That got Dave worried. John would always call him if something happened which meant this had to be bad.

"I have to go but I promise I'll give you two hours next week."

"Is it John?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"No. You go to him. Be his knight in shining armor. Make sure your boyfriend is okay!"

Dave smiled at her and rushed out to his car. He quickly but safely drove to the hospital. Once he got in he ran to the front desk asking where John was. The nurse was taking far too long and Dave was about to punch through the table when Ted came up behind him and escorted him to John's room. Dave just didn't know what to do. His mind was in a spiral. He just couldn't process any of this. When Ted stopped in front of him, he figured they must have made it to John's room. He looked and saw Cody holding John's hand and crying. He had different wires and tubes coming in and out of him. One wire led to a life support machine. And a life support machine only meant one thing: coma.

"Take Cody home. This stress can't be good for the baby. I can handle it from here."

Ted nodded. He went inside and fetched Cody. Cody came out of the room and his eyes were red and puffy. He hugged Dave and cried into his chest.. Dave told him that John was going to wake up because he was a fighter. Dave didn't know whether he was trying to convince Cody or himself. He walked into the room and sat down next to John. A doctor came in to talk to Dave.

"Are you Dave Batista?"

"Yes."

"What is your relationship to John?"

"We've been dating for a year."

"I have to inform you that John was in a car crash. The driver of the other car which collided with his died on impact. John is lucky to be alive. The glass from the windshield stabbed his abdomen and almost pierced his heart. Right now he has a broken arm, two broken ribs and some head trauma."

"Even if he is like this. It's still better than him being dead."

"There's something else."

"What is it?"

"Were you aware that he was with child?" Dave's jaw dropped.

"He was... you mean... what?"

"He was carrying your baby. The pieces of glass pretty much stabbed straight through. He was bleeding a lot. He was lucky we got to him when we could."

"How far along was he?"

"Just under 5 weeks."

"This is all my fault. He told me he wanted to go on his own and I told him I could take him but he just said no. We lost our child and I could lose him as well. Fuck's sake. What am I going to tell him when he wakes up?"

"The truth."

Dave just sat back down and held John's hand. Before the Doctor left he told Dave to talk to John which could increase his chances of waking up. He kept telling John about how he was going to make it through this coma and that they could go back to living life the way they planned.

"You're going to make it through this. I promise."

And that's when Dave noticed his ring was missing.

**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT AND I'M SORRY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY LONG I PROMISE. PEACE OUT.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Look. I can't do this. It has been two weeks. You have got to wake up. I need you by my side. I can't have you leaving me too. You know my mom always told me that I should never give up hope. I'm not going to give up you. You're going to wake up and you're gonna live a long happy and healthy life with me. I don't want you to go. Do you remember when we first met? You wearing sweatpants and your hair was all tied up and I thought you were do beautiful. I'd always dreamed of that fucking moment. Meeting you. Before you opened up to me I wanted to bend you over my desk and bone you. You don't know what you did to me back then. In fact you still do it now. Seeing you for real that day... When you opened up to me and told me about what it was like and everything you were going through I wanted to fucking cry. You looked so broken and I wanted to fix you. Be your savior. I wanted to be everything you needed. Then I hugged you. It had to be done because you needed it. You needed to be happiness and I made it my job to be the one to get smiling again. I fucking love your smile you know. It's like the best thing since your butt. I don't know. Baby, I miss you so much. I haven't slept, showered or eaten because I need to be here when you wake up. You're the center of my universe. Everything actually revolves around you wherever I'm at. Remember last year when we went to the fair? We went in the Ferris wheel and I won you that stuffed duck. And when we made love in the Tunnel of Love. You were so sure we'd get caught. I slipped the guy a twenty so he would turn off the cameras. I liked the red velvet cupcake moment. When I gave you the cupcake said 'I like your abs.' and then you smushed it onto your abs. The I got to lick it off and damn baby you were tasty. The cupcake was too. You should know that I love all your personalities. Xavier, Liam and the real Johnny. They're great. I know Xavier's gone now which means you feel a little less vulnerable. Liam on the other hand... I'm just going to say it. He's an insatiable slutty bitch and he would probably have sex for two dollars. Thus rendering him a two dollar gigolo. The real you. That's what I like. You're funny, you can cook, you have great abs, you're not the smartest but it's cute when you try. I love your determination. You don't give up. No matter how many times you've been knocked down, you get back up and you're stronger. That's everything I could think of to say about you. I love you."

"You forgot to call me beautiful."

Dave looked at the hospital bed to see John staring lovingly at him. "You're back! I missed you so much." He placed a kiss on John's forehead.

"I missed you too studmuffin. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault." Dave was so happy that John was back. He couldn't wait to take him hope and take care of him. There's was so much to do when they got home. Dave would welcome him back properly. He was going to put on a movie ad cook dinner... Well, he was going to borrow a movie from Hunter and Kofi would cook the dinner. Then it hit Dave. The elephant in the room. The baby. This was not good and he didn't know how John was going to take this. He had to give it to him slowly. John was a crier.

"Baby... there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it? You haven't been cheating on me have you?" John looked like he was going to cry.

"What? Hell no!"

"Then what is it?"

"How about we start with this? Do you know why you're here?"

"Car accident. I think. I could hear you telling me when I was sleeping."

"Yes. That's right but you weren't just sleeping. You were in a coma for two weeks."

"Oh no... I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I should've just let you take me."

"Shh. Don't apologize. The driver slammed into you. Do you remember where you were headed and why?"

"Oh yeah. That's easy. I was heading here. I had to have a scan."

"And what was that scan for..." Dave had to hold back his tears.

"Baby. For baby. I didn't want to tell you in case you'd freak out."

"There's no easy was to say this. When you were in the crash, the glass from the windshield shattered and got sent inwards and some of it went right through your stomach. Your- our baby..."

"I lost it?"

"Yeah. Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

Dave was expecting John to say something. Anything, but John just sat there and stared into space. Dave just watched him. It's like he was letting it all sink in. He had lost a child. This could not suck more for him right now. Dave tried to touch his cheek but John moved away. Dave went out and called the doctor so he could talk to John. While the doctor was talking to John, Dave went out to get a drink.

"Mr Morrison, how do you feel?"

"I've just been told that I lost my child. How would you fucking feel?"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me."

"I'm sorry. It' just that good things never happen to me. I was just so happy that me and Dave were gonna have our own bundle of joy. It sucks that we can't have that."

"It's okay. I know I can't understand how you feel. The bad news is, you're stuck in the hospital for an additional two days. The good news is, You can have another baby."

John did hear the good news or the bad news. He was too busy crying in his mind about the fact that he had to stay in the hospital. He fucking hated hospitals. John thought hospitals were just cold and scary places. He watched as the doctor left and Dave came back. He smiled at Dave and asked him to come and sit on the bed with him. He sat further up and put his arms around Dave's neck. He cuddled up to Dave. Dave smelled his hair. Even after two weeks his hair still smelled like mangoes and strawberries.

"How you feeling babe?"

"A little better. Stomach's really sore though. When can I come home?"

"Two days remember. Then you're all mine."

John looked down at his hands. Then he realized. "Dave! My ring. I don't... It's gone. I must have lost it in the crash. I'm sorry."

"Honey, I got Hunter to go to the crash site. He found it for me. And look it's still good as new."

Dave slipped the ring on John's finger and kissed his cheek. He was so happy that John was awake. There was so much to do with him. He would take him shopping and then to the spa. He was going to let him go shopping with Kofi. He would remember to set a limit on the credit card as well. He knew what John was like if he didn't have a limit. It was never good.

The next two days went by so fast and before John knew it, he was back home. John was currently on a shopping spree with Kofi. He would have gone with Cody but he had a pre-natal class to attend. So right now he was in Ann Summers buying some lacy underwear. He didn't know whether to get frilly black or lacy pink. He asked Kofi but Kofi was at a loss. Kofi pulled out his phone. He dialed Hunter's number.

"Hunt I have a question..."

"Shoot."

"Frilly black or lacy pink?"

"Frilly black always frilly black."

"Thanks sweetie."

"I love you."

"Love you as well. Bye."

Kofi told John Hunter's decision. Hunter knew Dave like the back of his hand. They'd been friends since Dave was moved from OVW to WWE back when it was called WWF. John decided on the frilly black panties. The color black really complimented his ass. Well... that was what he was told. His phone started to ring.

_I came to play, there's a price to pay_

"Seriously? Mike's entrance theme?"

"I have to be true to my best friend. Now shut up and let me talk. Hello?"

"JoMo Jannetty. How goes it?"

"Shut up Mike. Why are you calling me?"

"What I can't call my best friend?"

"Not without a good reason. Make it quick, I'm shopping."

Mike made the noise of a dying seal. "Dave better have given you a limit. I know what you're like."

"He gave me a limit of five hundred dollars. I've only spent sixty dollars."

"On what?"

"That's a secret. How's Lex?"

"The boyfriend is fine as usual. We went to dinner last night and we watched a horror movie and I had him in my lap the whole time. I love having him in my lap. Congratulations for making it out of the coma by the way. You had me scared fucking shitless. Don't fucking die on me before it's your time okay?"

"Don't worry about me Mikey. I wouldn't leave you or your monster cock."

"Ah, so the JoMo still knows about the monster in my pants. Twinks never forget."

"We were drunk and it was once. By the way did you know Melina's pregnant?"

"Shut up! You mean the slut face hoe bag actually settled down?"

"I think she finally played around until she got stuck with a kid. Awkwaaaaaaard!"

"Well shucky ducky quack quack. Anyway I have to go. We're taking Lex's little sister bowling. Talk to you soon. I love you bro."

"I love you too Mikey. Give Miranda a kiss from me."

"Will do. Bye."

John put his phone back into his pocket. Kofi was staring at him. He and Punk never talked on the phone like that. Well, they never talked on the phone that much because Punk cried down the phone about how sore Jeff made his ass. 'Like so sore that he couldn't sit on the couch because it hurt like a bitch' sore.

"Kofi, can you go pay for these?"

"Sure but why?"

"Because if it's you people will think you're buying it for your girlfriend and if it's me. Well, I look like a fucking girl anyway."

"Fine dude."

Kofi walked up to the cash register and paid for the underwear and also had some weird conversation with the cashier and then walked away.

"What was the girl saying to you?"

"She thought you were my girlfriend. We couldn't date though."

"Why not? Am I not sexy enough for you?"

"It's not even that. I like my men like Hunter and Dave. I need someone to dominate me. We're a couple of bottoms. Bottoms don't top other bottoms."

"I get you. Come on, let's go buy some Converse."

After 3 hours it turned out that John had only bought two things; sneakers and the girly underwear. John decided he was going to walk home. The walk would be really far but he could do with he exercise. He waved off Kofi and started on his way home. He was halfway there when a black SUV pulled up next to him. The window rolled down to reveal that the driver was Dave.

"Need a ride beautiful?"

"I don't know you. I got told not to take rides from strangers."

"Trust me baby. Get in the car and you'll be in for a different ride."

"Okay." John got in the car and gave Dave a quick kiss before he started driving again.

"How was shopping?"

"It was good. Some cashier thought that I was Kofi's girlfriend because I look like a girl."

"That part's true..."

"Shut up."

"Okay I'm sorry. Did you buy anything?"

"New sneakers. Something else. So I only spent one hundred and ten dollars."

"Impressive. I'm so proud of you. What do you think about going home and just snuggling up together?"

"Id' like that. A lot."

"Good."

They drove in silence for a few minutes before John spoke up again.

"Dave I..."

"Yes..?"

"I er... I lo..."

"It's okay. Don't force yourself. You can tell me when you're ready. I don't want you to rush anything. I'm a very patient person. When it comes to certain things. I love you okay. You don't need to rush. I'm content with knowing you actually like me. It's great. By the way this isn't a new SUV I got the old one fixed because it's yours. I know it's fucked up giving you the car that you almost died in but-"

"No it's okay. I like it. I've always liked this SUV. Thank you. I love the gesture. I just won't be driving for a while. At least until our next road trip. Thank you again."

"I love you. Always..."

"And forever."

**SETHIE HERE. I DELAYED POSTING FOR FOUR DAYS BECAUSE I WAS REALLY SCARED. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER SATES YOUR LUST FOR MY WRITINGS. ALSO MY COMPUTER DELETED EVERYTHING ON MY USB AND MY AMBROLLINS FIC WAS ON THERE TOO. I HAVE TO START IT AGAIN. i'M A NERVOUS WRECK RIGHT NOW. IN ALL THE TIME I MANAGED TO HAVE AN ANXIETY ATTACK AND, FALL DOWN THE STAIRS AND ALMOST SET MY HAIR ON FIRE. I LEAD A FULL LIFE. PEACE OUT BBYS.**


	10. Chapter 10

"..."

"Babe, it's been so long since we've done this. I've missed doing this with you."

"J-J-J-Just don't stop Davey. It feels to good for you to stop."

Dave and John had been going at it all day. John had missed this for so long. He needed Dave's touch. He needed to be loved. Dave kept slowly thrusting into him and kept running his hands through John's long locks of hair. Him and Dave had needed this so badly. He just didn't know where he was right now. It was like having an out of body experience. He was so close and Dave just kept whispering in his ear. Whispering about how beautiful he was, how he was so lucky to be with John, how John completed him.

"I'm so close baby."

"Do it. I wanna see your cum cover your stomach. Go on baby. I wanna see how slutty you look when I'm hitting your sweet spot with my huge cock. I wanna see the look of ecstasy on your face. Go on baby. Do it for me. Do it. Oh, John you are so beautiful."

That was enough to set John up and over the edge as he came all over his stomach. John started clenching as Dave quickened his pace which eventually made his orgasm take him by surprise. He didn't even feel it coming. He was spent, content and completely tired. He fell next to John on the bed. He whispered sweet nothings into John's ear. John turned and traced the tattoo on Dave's bellybutton. He's always liked that tattoo. John liked all of Dave's tattoos. He was pretty much clear apart from the tattoo on his lower hip. John was all for that tattoo and Dave loved tracing it to make John fall asleep. John got up and got a towel to clean up Dave and himself. When they were both cleaned up, they snuggled back into bed. John curled up against Dave's muscular chest.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anyone else?"

"Jay... what?"

"Are you seeing anyone besides me?"

"No. Of course not. Why?"

"I'm just insecure about things I guess."

"Don't worry. You're the only one."

John shuffled up and caught Dave's lips in a hungry kiss. He bit Dave's bottom lip and held it between his teeth. He slipped his tongue into Dave's mouth and then straddled him. Dave's hand went down to John's ass and squeezed it. John moaned in his mouth. He felt Dave's erection poking him in the back. He giggled. John slowly lifted himself up and impaled himself on Dave's dick, still stretched from before. Dave let out a groan. He didn't know what to do. He was between pleasure and, well he didn't know what because it felt so damn good. He tried to put his hands on John's hip but John insisted on doing all of the work himself. He moved up and down really slowly to tease Dave. Dave started whining. John stared at him. Dave never whined. Whining was not something Dave would do. He said it made people sound like 'sad puppies' and he didn't want that image in his head.

"You like that Dave? You like how I ride you? Like how I make you my bitch?"

"Sometimes Liam. Sometimes it's hot. I like how you pathetically attempt to top from the bottom though."

"Call me pathetic. Call me what you will. I'm better than John. I fuck myself on you exactly the way you like it. You're my bitch when we're doing this. By the way, I love how you know it's me and not him."

"What's your point? You're just a horny little frat boy. You're nothing like John."

"That's right. I'm better."

"No. You're an insatiable cockslut who thinks with his dick."

"Fine."

Liam kept fucking himself on Dave until he came. A few moments after, Dave came inside of Liam. He fell on Dave. Dave stroked his hair. He didn't know what compelled him to do it. Liam leaned up and looked him in the eye. Dave saw the same things that everyone else saw. Long brown hair, adorable nose, big brown eyes. Dave knew on the outside it was John but on the inside it was... different. Liam and Dave both took a quick shower and dressed for bed.

"Dave. You don't what it was like for me and John. In high school, everyone wanted us. They saw us for our pretty face. I've always been with John. I just never talked sometimes. They would touch us all the time. Then there was one guy; Stevens. We thought he really liked us. Treated us like we mattered. Then he just changed. Tried to get us to spread our legs but we were never like that. We had self respect. He fucked John up. Called him a slut and a whore and soon enough everyone else did. John tried to block them out. Didn't work and I couldn't save him. Then Melina fucked him up even more and I couldn't say anything because Jay wouldn't let me. He fucking worshiped the ground she walked on. Y'know and she fucked him up badly. Then we met you. You seemed so nice. So willing to take care of Jay. Then I had to see what you were like in bed. I needed to fuck someone. It was my first time and it had to be you. We didn't know if you were going to hurt us. You didn't. You were so gentle with us. Made us feel. You were so kind. When John found out he was knocked up he was so happy. He didn't know about you though. When he lost his baby it just broke him. He rubs his stomach sometimes and he doesn't even notice. Please be kind to him. He's been distant. It's easier for me to take over. John doesn't even put up a fight."

"Of course... and Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for the things I've said about you."

"It's okay. I always liked a guy who could tell the truth y'know?"

Dave chuckled.

"Go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

Liam cuddled up to Dave and fell asleep. Dave mulled things over. That was the first real conversation him and Liam had. He played back everything Liam had told him about John. Sleep came easy for Dave because he was content with John's body in his arms. Sleep came quickly to John and before he could process, it was morning. The bed felt cold. He opened his eyes and looked to see that John wasn't in his arms anymore. He heard a crash downstairs. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to see the commotion. He saw Riley pad along to the kitchen and Molly didn't wake up until five o'clock. When Dave got to the kitchen he saw scratches on John's ankle. The scratches didn't look like they were on purpose of anything. He noticed John was surrounded by the remains of a broken plate.

"Baby, what happened?"

"I just washed up and I picked up a plate and then dropped it. It scratched my ankle. I'll be fine."

No babe. Let me bandage that ankle okay?" Dave knew exactly what John was doing. He was clearly upset about the loss of his baby. John wasn't the type to say he was just 'fine' but Dave wasn't going to press on. He knew that if he did he'd push John away. He picked up John bridal style then walked him to the couch. He left John there while he went to get the bandages, alcohol rub and a big plaster. He sat next to John and propped his leg up on his knees. He applied the alcohol rub and John winced. He then put on the plaster and then the bandage. He tried to kiss John's head but he leaned away.

"Kitten?"

No response.

"Is something upsetting you? Is it me?"

Still nothing.

"Dave, I want to go and see Sethie today. Can I go?"

"Oh. Sure. You want me to drive you?"

"Yeah. If... if that's okay..."

"It's always okay. Can I get a kiss?"

John walked over to Dave and straddled him. He pressed his forehead against Dave's and then leaned in and kissed him. It was such a hungry kiss. Like the kissed that AJ was giving Dolph or whoever she was 'dating' at the moment. John was putting all the emotions he had into that kiss. He didn't want to let go of Dave. He stopped and then looked Dave in the eye.

"I'm the one who..."

"What?"

"It's okay."

John got off off Dave's lap and then walked to get his jacket. Dave knew he wouldn't get out the car so he just put on a pair of sneakers. John pointed out the directions to his friend's place and then Dave dropped him off and drove away. John rang the intercom for apartment 17B.

"Hiya!"

"Sethie open the door."

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Who's me?"

"Fine. No cookies for you."

"Oh, wait, I just remembered, I know who 'me' is. Come on in."

She pressed the button to let him in. He went up to the seventeenth floor and tried to remember which direction her apartment was in. One he got there he knocked on the door and she tugged him in. She looked happy to see him.

"Jay! It's been long. How's everything? Is that a ring? Are you married? When did you and Dave get married? How was it? How does it feel?"

"Do you ever just stop and say hi?"

"No. Come to the couch. We have a lot to talk about."

She led John over to the couch. She asked him if he wanted any tea. That's what it was like in her apartment. If someone had to talk about something, you made them tea. It was a calming drink according to her. John politely declined.

"So, Jay, what did you wanna say?"

"Remember when I called you when I thought I was expecting?"

"Yeah. Me and Lexy were so happy. We almost died."

"Lexy?"

"Roommate and more awesome than The Miz. My best friend is awesomer than your best friend."

"Awesomer isn't a word."

"Shut up. I'm still in college. So carry on..."

"Turns out I was expecting and Dave didn't know. I was too scared to tell him. I had to go for a scan and on the way a driver's car collided with mine. I was in the hospital and in a coma for three weeks. I had a broken arm, two broken ribs and head trauma. I didn't care about that. What I cared about is that I lost my baby."

"You..."

"That's right. I don't even want to speak to Dave. We fuck and kiss. That's all we do because I can't accept the fact that I killed my own child. We haven't made love since my accident. There's a huge difference between fucking and making love. And it's stupid because he's trying and I'm ignoring him because I feel like complete and utter shit."

"It's natural. You're hurting. You're grieving too. Everyone does it in their own way sweetie. It's a part of life. It's only natural."

"I know but if I just saw where I was going instead of singing that stupid song... None of this would have happened."

"You can't change the past. Don't beat yourself up. You want me to take you home?"

"Later. Tell me about college and your roommate."

"Oh, you'd love Lexy she's amazing. She's really the one with all the advice for you right now but she's out and left me here to clean the apartment and I'm lazy so I won't do it. Then when she finds this messy apartment she's gonna have a BF."

"A what?"

"A bitch fit. She's gonna have a bitch fit. Didn't you ever watch White Chicks?"

"Me and Dave watched it on our first date..."

"Oh..."

Sethie heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole and then opened the door.

"LEXY!"

"SETHIE!"

"Come in! John's here! He needs advice and I'm at a loss and you're so good at it Lexy..."

"Are you sugar coating me because you didn't clean the apartment?"

"Yes. Now go give him some advice while I actually clean the apartment."

Lexy sighed and went over to the couch where John was sitting while Sethie went round cleaning the apartment that she had failed to do in the beginning. Lexy was sitting next to John and she had asked him questions about what he had discussed with Sethie. He explained it all and Lexy was now giving him advice.

"Okay JoMo. I think you should talk to Dave. I'm sure he'll understand that you need your space. He is a doctor remember. Also you don't need to do this on your own. Dave is definitely willing to help you through this. From what you've told me, it sounds like he doesn't even go to work because he's obsessed with you. What happened to you was a tragedy. No person should have to go through that. Especially not alone. My advice is to tell Dave everything. From what 'the lazy one' tells me he seems like a nice guy.

"I am not lazy!"

"Yes you are! Now keep cleaning, I'm trying to give advice here. Anyway, talking will make you feel better. Sethie and I speak all the time. That's how we roll in the shire. So when you get home, spill your guts out to Dave. It would help the both of you if he did."

John perked up at this. Lexy always had a knack for giving great advice. Once Sethie was done cleaning the apartment, John went over some old stories that he and Sethie used to tell each other when they were younger. They laughed, drank tea and ate cookies. Once the fun was over, Lexy and Sethie dropped John off to the home he shared with Dave. John let himself into the house with his key. He didn't realize that he had been gone most of the day because time flies when you're with your friends. He walked in and all the lights were off. Riley and Molly were asleep. He locked the door behind him and made his way upstairs to the master bedroom. Dave sat awake in bed reading A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens.

"It was the best of times..."

"It was the worst of times."

John took off all his clothes apart from his boxers, folded them and put them in the wardrobe, before snuggling into bed with Dave. Dave kissed the top of his head. Dave turned to face Dave. He felt a weird feeling and before he knew it, the word vomit was coming out he was telling Dave everything. From the pregnancy to losing the child to how he just didn't care anymore.

"It's okay. You're not a murder. It wasn't your fault. I still love you."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Letting Liam talk to you while I was trying to think."

"Don't worry baby. He told me a lot. I'm sorry for what Stevens did to you in high school."

"How...?"

"Liam told me. You don't need to hide from me anymore."

"He was so lovely. I thought he'd take care of us. Do you think I'm a slut?"

"Never baby. Not in my eyes."

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT?"

"What? Why are you yelling?"

"I fucking cut myself today and you fucking dismissed it like all I did was drop a cup."

"I thought you wouldn't want to talk about it."

"I didn't!"

"Then why are you yelling?"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT FOR KILLING OUR BABY AND YOU ACT LIKE YOU DO CARE WHEN YOU FUCKING DON'T! I HATE YOU!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fuck me. Fuck me really hard. I need to forget this."

"We're not going to fuck. We're going to make love. We always fuck. I've never taken it slow with you since the accident. All you've ever wanted is a pounding. You wanted me to treat you like some cheap fuck. Well, you're mine. I don't fucking share. Tonight I'm not fucking you. You've always been the one loving. Just let yourself be loved."

John allowed himself just that. If anything, he completely gave himself away. He let Dave take care of him like the first time. He was letting himself be loved. Something he hadn't done in a long time. Dave made sure he felt good. Made sure he wasn't hurting. He made sure they came at the same time. They'd both needed this. They were too emotionally distant from each other. This was slowly bringing them back together. John learned that he shouldn't keep things inside. It was hurting him and everyone else around him.

"You're so beautiful. I really mean it. Everyone else doesn't matter. I only want to hold you. I only want you. If you'd leave me I'd cry. But what would I do after? I don't even know..."

"What does... love feel like?"

"I'm not too sure. When I say I'm in love with you, I'd protect you no matter what. I'm always going to put you first. You're THE number one priority. There isn't anyone else who could probably catch my eye. You're really important and special to me. I like it when you cook for me. I like it when you wear my clothes. I really like when you swing by at work just to talk to me. I think it's the most beautiful thing ever. You're wonderful babe."

"Even..."

"Go on..."

"Even if I can't have a baby?"

"Yes. That's okay because there are other options. We could foster or adopt. We could get a surrogacy. Don't you worry because you're giving me so much right now. There's plenty of time for a kid. Maybe now isn't our time but that doesn't mean it will never be okay? Don't give up hope and remember to talk to me, or the girls or Mike because we're all looking out for you. You just need to let go. We're all going to catch you if you fall. Just know that."

John waited for Dave to fall asleep. When he was certain he whispered something he'd never say to Dave's conscious body.

"I love you."

**OKAY QT'S. HERE IS CHAPTER 10. BECAUSE SCHOOL IS BACK I CAN'T POST THAT MUCH BUT I'LL TRY. LOOK WHO JUST HAPPENED TO POP INTO THE STORY. I DON'T KNOW. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WONDER ABOUT LEXY, WELL SHE IS AN AWESOME PERSON AND I'M GOING TO HAVE HER CHILDREN. ARE WE EXCITED?! IT TOOK HIM ABOUT 5 CHAPTERS BUT HE FINALLY SAID IT! WELL NOT PROPERLY BUT BLAH BLAH. THIS IS SETHIE TELLING YOU THAT THE STORY IS NOT OVER. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE. THIS CHAPTER (WITHOUT THIS HIDEOUS NOTE AT THE END) TOTALS 3265 WORDS. AWESOME RIGHT? YEAH I'M GONNA SHUT UP NOW. PEACE OUT ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

"Daveyyyyyyy?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha readin'?"

Dave looked up from his book and saw John in the shortest pair of shorts he had ever seen and another one of his shirts. Dave had his eyes glued to John's crotch area. The short shorts fitted him perfectly. Well, John wasn't kidding when he said people thought he looked like a girl. John came over and sat next to Dave and looked at his book. Dave was always reading really old books. Like now he was reading The Grapes of Wrath. John mostly ready magazines and if anything he just looked at the pictures.

"Why do you read all these old books?"

"I like to have a cultured palette. I like to be educated on what it as like back then. I also like a man who reads. It's nice to have someone as cultural as myself."

"Does that mean we're only dating because I'm pretty?" John asked, looking really insecure.

"Not at all. I've been with a few cultural people who were pretty much snobs but you, you're cultured in the sweetest of ways. You make a mean lasagna. That's an Italian dish right? You only ever buy baguettes, which are French. And you drink green tea which comes from China. See, you're cultured. To me, being cultured isn't just reading a book or the amount of words you can say in different languages. It's showing that you understand and accept other social groups. And you're doing that just fine babe."

John snuggled up to Dave. He loved it when Dave told him all the good qualities about himself. He hadn't heard those enough and he needed to. Dave thought that it was imperative that people were complimented. He thought everybody needed that kind of love in their life. The kind of love that he and John shared. John turned around and kissed Dave. It was a rough kiss. John looked Dave in the eye.

"Want you... so much..."

"Not now babe. Later okay?"

"Why not now, Studmuffin?" He started kissing up and down Dave's neck.

"Because. I'm busy. Why don't you go and play with Riley and Molly? I'm sure they want to play with you."

"I want you though. Please... I want sex. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasse."

"Not now."

John sat on Dave's lap, facing him, and started grinding on his crotch. Dave let out an accidental moan. John smiled at him.

"Remember what you thought of me? When you first thought of me? You wanted to destroy me, fuck me, make me scream. You dreamt of losing control with me. I'm giving you that chance babe. Do it. Do _me._"

Dave was tempted. He wanted to but he couldn't.

"No. Not today."

"But why?"

"You're worth more than that. How about a nice picnic? Would you like that baby?"

"Picnic sounds good."

John leaned forward and caught Dave's lips in another kiss and then abruptly pulled back. He had some weird look on his got up and quickly ran to the bathroom. He leaned over the sink and emptied the contents of his stomach. He was throwing up so loudly tha he didn't hear Dave come up the stairs. He stood, leaning on the door frame, waiting for John to finish up and turn around. Dave got tired of waiting so he went up behind John and wrapped his strong arms round John's petite waist.

"You okay baby?"

"I was sick..."

"Been feeling ill lately?"

"Yeah. Can we take a rain-check on the picnic and reschedule?"

"We can do that babe. Want me to take you to the hospital?"

"Tomorrow. All I want is to spend time with you. I'm yours today. I know I haven't been in the right mindset but that doesn't mean I don't love you. Because I do. Now, why don't we watch videos from OVW. Leviathan...?"

"I don't know who or what you're talking about," Dave slapped John's ass, hard. "Has anyone ever told you how nice your ass is? It's so firm and round. Like two little watermelons. I love touching it."

"Did you just compare my ass to watermelons?"

"Yeah..."

"Thought we weren't having sex?"

"We're not."

"Then..."

"Just because we're not having sex doesn't mean I can't tease you..."

"You're such a..."

"A what?"

"..."

Dave picked up John and took him to the theater. Dave has a huge house so there's a lot in there because he get's paid weekly and it's more than I will ever make in my life. Dave put John down on his favorite chair while he searched for one of his OVW matches, one that he won of course because he wasn't really going to have John coddle him over a match that he had lost. John was getting bored and came up behind Dave. He tapped Dave on the shoulder.

"I'm hungry."

"Right."

"Can you get me some food?"

"Not sure. I'm not a medical doctor but if you've been throwing up the correct procedure would be to starve you but you've had enough of that in your life. So what do you want?"

"McDonald's please, anything with chicken. With Oreos and banana milkshake."

"You hate bananas."

"I know but I want it."

"Okay so, McDonald's, anything with chicken, a packet of Oreos and a banana milkshake. Alright baby. You okay to stay here while I get your food?"

"Yeah. Be safe baby."

John hugged Dave and then went on his tip toes to kiss Dave's cheek. He walked Dave to the car and gave him another kiss goodbye and told him, again, that he should be safe. Once Dave had left, John went upstairs to their bedroom and looked under the bed for a box. He retrieved it and read the back. He was confused so he dialed the number of someone he knew had the experience.

"Hiya."

"Sethie..."

"Yes?"

"How do you take a pregnancy test?"

"Why do you think that I would know this?"

"You're a girl... You've been pregnant right?"

"I'm a girl? That is your reason? How can you be sure I've ever taken one?"

"I can hear a baby crying in the background."

"Who said I was the pregnant one?"

"Lexy had a... Look, just tell me."

"Let me put her on the phone since she was the one who took the test."

"Fine."

"Hiya JoMo..."

"You sound tired."

"It happens when you've been taking care of twins and a baby. So, what's up?"

"How do I take a pregnancy test.?"

"You take the colored part off, pee in the exposed part and then wait for about 10 minutes? 15 tops. Why didn't you just look on the internet?"

"I'm lazy. Thanks Lexy."

John put down the phone and went to check if he was pregnant. He peed on the stick and put it one the side.

"Okay, now to wait for 15 minutes."

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? IS JOMO GOING TO BE PREGNANT? WILL DAVE BRING HIS FOOD? WILL SETHIE BOTHER TO CLEAN THE APARTMENT? YOU CAN FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO RECENTLY PEOPLE HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT JOMO CAN'T WRESTLE AND THAT HE'S ONLY GOOD FOR HIS LOOKS. THAT'S UNTRUE. HE MAY NOT HAVE THE BEST SKILL IN THE RING BUT COME ON! HE BEATS PEOPLE UP WITH DANCE MOVES. I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY FIANCE LEXY BECAUSE SHE'S A SCUM SUCKING ROAD WHORE WHO RUINED MY LIFE. SHE'D FABULOUS BUT SHE'S EVIL AND .X BECAUSE SHE'S IS RATED R FOR RSOME. YEAH IT'S LAME BUT SHE HAS BEEN READING THIS FROM THE DAY IT CAME OUT. I HAVE AN EXAM ON MONDAY WISH ME LUCK! PEACE OUT QT'S.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Codes, your daughter is a noisy little girl."

"Tell me about it. Whenever I'm on the phone she has to start making noises. She's five months old. She shouldn't be making so much noise."

"I bet Mikayla's a handful."

"She is but she is an absolute joy to be around."

"I can't wait for me and Dave to have a baby..."

"Don't worry. The first time just wasn't for you. I'm sure you guys are gonna get a baby."

"I hope so. I'll catch you later Codes, sounds like Mikayla doesn't like sharing her mommy."

"She got that from her daddy. I'll be seeing you JoMo."

John hung up the phone. He was happy for Cody and Ted. They had their child. He and Dave didn't. John curled into a ball and started crying on the bed. What if he couldn't get pregnant again? What if he miscarried? What if Dave left him because he was tired of waiting? All of the 'what ifs' were floating around in John's head. John couldn't take this emotional breakdown so he decided to give Liam complete control. Liam sighed. He didn't like it when John felt this way. He loved John Pluto and back. Yes, in Liam's mind, Pluto was still a planet. He heard the door slam and the sound of someone coming up the stairs. He sat up and waited. Dave walked into the bedroom and kissed Liam on the lips.

"Hiya. Sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible and waiting in line and... You've been crying."

"Not me David. Johnny."

"Why was he crying?"

"It's not really my place to say. He's the one who should tell you. Let me leave for a while so you and John can talk."

And just like that, John was back. Liam had become a lot nicer since the first time he had met him. Liam was a manipulative, compulsive liar. He didn't take anyone's shit. He didn't know what it was like to be loved. Dave broke him down. Dave showed him that he didn't have to be afraid of someone new coming into his life. He taught Liam and John how to to feel again.

"Hey love, how you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Here's your food. Chicken Sandwich from McDonald's, packet of the finest Oreos and one banana milkshake made by one David Michael Bautista Jr."

"You're sweet honey."

John pushed the food to the side, pounced on Dave and started kissing him really passionately. Dave started moaning into the kiss as his hands were making their way to his lover's tight ass. John straddled Dave and went to unbuckle his belt until Dave stopped him. Dave moved John and quickly went to put the food on the table on the other side of the room. When he turned around, the sight of John, naked, stroking himself. He looked at Dave with a bored expression that Dave found extremely sexy.

"That was quick. How eager are you my little sex kitten."

"Just get over here and fuck me."

"Weren't you taught any manners?"

"Fine. Dave, the man I love, will you please fuck me so hard so that I don't remember what color my hair is?"

"With pleasure. Now lie on the bed so I can prep you." Dave said as he slicked up two of his fingers.

He got on the bed, next to John and straddled him. He kissed John hard so he would be distracted when Dave slipped his finger in. When his finger was all the way in John's body went rigid.

"Jay?"

"Don't. Move."

"Okay just say when."

A few minutes later, John pushed down onto Dave's finger and let out a slutty moan. Dave was twisting his finger, making sure not to hit John's prostate. Oh no, he wanted something much bigger than his finger to do that. When he felt John was ready he added another finger. He pause to wait and see if John would go still again, he didn't. Dave took this as a signal to carry on. After about five minutes he thought John was ready but he wanted to make sure.

"You ready babe?"

"Ready."

"How d'ya want it?"

"Hard and fast."

"Whatever you say baby."

Dave lined himself up and then slowly inserted himself into John. He waited for the command to start moving. When John was ready to go, Dave started at a slow pace. John started whining. Dave didn't like whining. He thought it was annoying. Dave quickened his pace, watching John all the while. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was slightly open.

"Dave..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ride you? Please? Can I?"

"Sure, why not baby."

Dave pulled out of John and lay on the bed. John slowly sunk onto Dave's larger than average cock (That's right LARGER THAN AVERAGE. MUCH LARGER.) and started bouncing up and down. Dave just lay back and enjoyed the sight of his younger lover bouncing up and down on his dick. Dave held John's hips and aided him in bouncing up and down. John knew the way that Dave was holding him was sure to leave bruises that he would see in the morning. John felt his orgasm coming on so he started riding Dave quicker until he came. When he did, he came on his and Dave's chests and then fell forward. Dave felt John clenching around him and found himself climaxing, hard, inside John. He pulled John's head up, by his hair, and kissed him.

"Kitten?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah. You're still in me."

Dave slid out of John. John rolled over Dave and onto the bed. Dave draped his arm around John's waist and pulled him closer so John basically ended up on Dave's chest. Again. John leaned into his boyfriend's touch. John always felt his safest whenever he was with Dave. Almost... invincible. He knew Dave would take him for better or for worse. He was so glad that Dave wanted a baby. Baby... Oh! The pregnancy test.

"Dave, one second I need the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit baby."

John gave Dave a kiss before skipping, naked of course, into the bathroom. He saw the pregnancy test where he left it. He, kind of, just stared at it. That one question was floating around in his mind. What. If. He. Wasn't. Pregnant? Then what? John inched closer to the bathroom sink. It felt so far away. When John finally got there, he felt the fear just melt away. He knew Dave would stay with him. He finally plucked up the courage to pick up the test and turned it over. Two lines. He stood there for five minutes, bitching and complaining that he should have read the box before throwing it away.

"The fuck does that mean?"

"It means you're pregnant baby."

"We're going to have a baby?"

John turned around and looked at Dave's smiling face. He couldn't believe it. He was getting a second shot at this. He was in total shock. Him and Dave were pregnant. Dave thought a celebratory shower was in order. Besides, they reeked of sex and they weren't going to let their pets smell that. Dave turned on the shower and let the water heat up. He turned to find John smiling up at him. Dave just didn't believe he could be _this_ lucky. Perfect job, perfect house, perfect boyfriend. He couldn't have it any better in his opinion.

"Think the water's ready now. You coming Jay?"

He reached out a hand to the man he loved and led him into the shower. They both loved moments like these. When it was just the two of them, anywhere. Dave loved being alone with John. John meant the world to him. John was his and his to keep forever. He wouldn't have it any other way. Soon enough, the water had gotten cold. Dave got two towels off of the rack and wrapped one of them around John. He led him back into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. He used the other towel to dry of John's hair. The end result was always hilarious.

"You look like a poodle."

"At least I have a full head of hair."

"Hey now, I can grow my hair. I just choose not to."

"Yeah, I choose to look like a poodle."

"You'd make a sexy poodle."

"Sometimes it's hard to talk to you."

"What are you saying?"

"I love you."

Dave's eyes widened. He wasn't believing this. John was saying that he loved him. Dave traced the tattoo on John's hip, knowing that John liked it. Dave looked into John's eyes and kissed him deeply. He led John into the walk-in closet and got him some boxers and one of Dave's shirts. While John was getting dressed, Dave threw on some sweats. He didn't have time for shirts. He wanted to flaunt what God gave him.

"Kitten, are you still hungry?"

"Yeah but I think the food's cold now."

"It was cold to begin with. Cold fries, cold chicken, cold oreos and cold banana milk-"

"Ewwwwww! I hate banana milkshake. I hate anything to do with bananas. Dave! How could you betray me like this? Does this mean we're over? Are you really going to kill our relationship with a banana? I thought you loved me..." John looked like he was about to cry.

"Woah! You asked for this. You told me to get this."

"Well you shouldn't listen to me. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"I-I don't know what to do right now."

John was in full blown tears. Dave just didn't know what to do. He didn't have to deal with these kind of tantrums. He didn't know how to stop it. He didn't like it when John cried. Molly and Riley walked into the room to find out about all the commotion. Dave suddenly got an idea. He picked up Molly and waved her paw in front of John's face. Ha, nobody could resist the charms that was Molly Anne Bautista. John stopped crying and stared at Molly like a child. He took Molly from Dave and started stroking her in that spot next to her ear. She mewled and cuddled up to John, if cats cuddled. Just then, Riley came padding into the room. He ran over to Dave and he had his lead in his mouth.

"Hi Riles! Want to go walkies?"

The puppy jumped up eagerly. Molly jumped down from John's grasp and stood her ground while staring at Riley. The young pup stared back. Both men were confused. They seemed to be communicating. Neither Molly nor Riley had never acted like this. She walked to the other side of the room and pulled at the plastic bag with her small teeth. She managed to get it half way before giving up and ripping it open with her claws. Riley ran over to her and together they started eating John's forgotten food.

"My food..."

"You weren't eating it. Let them have it."

"But it was mine..."

Dave rolled his eyes. Of course John was going to be a little baby about this. He suggested that John call Mike tell him that there was a possibility that he was pregnant. John protested and said that it was a little early, that they hadn't been to the doctor yet and kept rambling. Dave kissed John to shut him up. As much as he loved hearing John's voice, his kitten needed to learn to shut up sometimes. He pulled him into his chest and hugged him. He was so proud of his baby. When John had lost the first baby, he had slipped into an even worse depression than the one Melina dropped him in.

Eurgh. Melina. Dave just hated her. She played him and John. She broke John's fragile heart. He was surprised that John had even let him in but he was grateful. John was his lover, his best friend, his little piece of perfection. Dave didn't know where he would be without his beloved. He cared about John far too much. John had made his life a thousand times better. He knew what the next step was. The only question is; would John be up for it?

**HIYA GUYS AND GALS. SETHIE, QUEEN OF TURNBUCKLES HERE. IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT I WILL BE POSTING REGULARLY BECAUSE EXAMS ARE DONE UNTIL SEPTEMBER. CAN I GET A WHAT WHAT? ALSO CHAPTER 11 IS IN FULL IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ IT. I TOOK THE PREVIEW DOWN AND REPLACE IT. ER... STAY IN SCHOOL LOVE YOURSELF. BE TRUE AND STAY ALIVE, DRUGS ARE FOR LOSERS. LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS. SO KEEP FANGIRLING. I'LL SEE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS. *BLOWS KISSES TO EVERYONE***


End file.
